


les liens de l'amitié

by sashawaifu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of hugs, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, F/M, French, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Oblivious Tendou Satori, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Tendou needs a hug, beach date, les amis de tendou sont incroyables, like the slowest burn, ushijima needs a hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashawaifu/pseuds/sashawaifu
Summary: lorsque tendou se retrouve à l'hôpital à cause de ses décisions égoïstes, il réalise que ses amis lui en veulent. en sortant, il doit faire face à ushijima et goshiki qui ont décidé de ne plus lui parler. c'est alors qu'il se rendra compte que son amitié avec ses camarades compte plus que tout et qu'il essayera de tout faire pour être pardonné, mais également que son meilleur-ami ushijima lui cache des choses inattendues.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Semi Eita/Original Character(s), Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	les liens de l'amitié

**Author's Note:**

> c'est ma première fic sur ce site, soyez indulgents !! c'est inspiré de chansons qui s'appellent "drugs" et "marlboro nights" -mais ça ne parlera de drogues qu'au début de l'histoire seulement vous en faites pas hehe!
> 
> also je doute que quelqu'un ne lise ça vu que c'est en français en plus.. qui lit des histoires en francais en 2021 quoi... (moi)

la nuit était agitée. dans l'appartement des frères atsumu et osamu se passait une grande soirée arrosée, pleine de filles, de garçons, d'alcool et aussi de drogues. bien que le plus mature des frères miya était réticent à l'idée d'inviter ceux qui en consommaient, il avait fini par accepter car il ne voulait mettre personne à l'écart. quel beau geste touchant. au-delà de cette gentillesse se trouvait aussi une avidité cachée. tout le monde avait envie d'y toucher. certains l'osaient, d'autres non. tendou satori, lui, avait envie d'essayer.

les joints, les clopes roulées et le bong, il connaissait bien. il suffisait de traîner avec suna et atsumu pour devenir un consommateur régulier. cette sensation de chaleur dans les poumons puis de relaxation intense une fois la fumée inhalée ; tout cela faisait partie du plaisir qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il se droguait. avant, lorsqu'il était encore réticent à l'idée de commencer à fumer, il avait quand même cette curiosité malsaine qu'il penait à enterrer au plus profond de lui. il fallait donc qu'il la nourisse par un quelconque moyen. alors en faisant la connaissance de ses deux amis, il avait enfin pu assouvir ses désirs. tendou était devenu un fumeur.

rouler des joints était un jeu d'enfant pour le rouquin qui n'hesitait pas à le charger lourdement afin de ressentir tous les effets possibles. parfois, lorsqu'il dormait chez son camarade ushijima wakatoshi, il s'en fumait un déjà tout prêt sur son balcon et le lendemain, lorsque wakatoshi était le premier à se lever, il retrouvait ses pauvres plantes recouvertes du vomi de son ami. ouais, doser convenablement les joints, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc.

bien sûr que wakatoshi lui donnait régulièrement des leçons de morale sur ses mauvaises habitudes. après tout, ils étaient amis et le champion de shiratorizawa s'inquiétait pour son camarade. mais celui-ci faisait mine de l'écouter sans vraiment faire attention à son discours. tendou avait changé. il avait décidé de ne plus écouter ce qui allait contre sa volonté. et là, ushijima lui faisait également barage.

une fois arrivé à cette grande soirée mondaine, tendou salua ses camarades. il venait toujours à ce genre d'évènements, ce n'était plus une surprise de le voir. mais il ne venait que pour cette chose ; les drogues. il avait entendu dire que la grande sœur de goshiki avait d'autres types de drogues dans son coffre. des drogues plus relaxantes intenses comme des hallucinogènes. c'était ce qu'il recherchait. le plaisir du cannabis l'avait un peu ramoli à force de fumer. il avait besoin de changement. mais cette fois, c'était suna qui était venu lui faire la leçon.

mais pourquoi ? pourquoi devrait-il s'inquièter pour sa santé alors qu'il était déjà devenu un grand consommateur ? pourquoi devrait-il rester sobre alors que de telles propositions s'offraient à lui ? pourquoi voulait-il le protéger de ces hallucinogènes ? ce n'était pas comme s'il s'amusait réellement lorsqu'il était sobre. au moins, grâce à la drogue, il avait enfin trouvé un échappatoire à son quotidien maussade et triste.

en effet, tendou satori n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. avec le temps -mais surtout grâce au volley- il s'était trouvé quelques potes avec qui traîner lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. en effet, sa propre compagnie ne lui plaisait pas. au contraire. il s'irritait lui-même. de ce fait, tendou n'avait jamais réellement eu confiance en lui. depuis ses nombreux tourments et les violences qu'il avait subi tout au long de sa vie, si ce n'est sa vie entière, il avait doucement commencé à se détester. mais se détester était un verbe trop faible pour décrire sa rage intérieure. il se haïssait. il haïssait son apparence que tout le monde moquait, en commençant par ses paupières lourdes qui recouvraient ses yeux trop larges, ses cernes accentuées et sa peau trop pâle, son corps bien trop maigre pour un garçon de son âge, ses lèvres fines et ses dents de lapin, mais aussi sa façon d'être. tous ces faits réunis permettaient aux autres de le surnommer en tant que "monstre" ou encore "effrayant", "flippant", "mec bizarre" et d'autres insultes blessantes à son égard.

tout cela avait commencé en primaire et s'était intensifié avec le temps. son seul refuge était donc le volley, mais même ce sport avait commencé à le lasser. bien-sûr que jouer aux côtés d'ushijima lui faisait plaisir, et se sentir puissant sur le terrain le remplissait de joie mais cela n'empêchait pas les moqueries à son égard de s'intensifier et de le faire sentir comme un moins que rien. c'est là que ces petits échappatoires vinrent à lui faire changer d'avis sur sa vie ; la drogue.

tout était plus simple lorsqu'il se déconnectait de la réalité, même pour un court instant. c'était comme lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses pensées en tant que mécanisme de défense lorsqu'il angoissait, mais en mieux. il pouvait enfin se relaxer et être paisible. voilà donc sa nouvelle définition du bonheur.

tendou s'assit aux côtés de la grande sœur de goshiki. il la regarda simplement, le regard vide, et lui tendit l'argent prévu. il n'avait plus envie de faire semblant d'être heureux cette fois. il venait de se prendre la tête avec wakatoshi et maintenant c'était au tour de suna pour les mêmes raisons alors il n'avait vraiment pas envie de prétendre cette fois. la jeune femme préféra ignorer son regard froid et lui pris l'argent des mains en lui tendant une boîte.

\- tiens, éclate toi mon pote.

à ces mots, la jeune femme déguerpit de cet endroit, laissant tendou seul sur le canapé du salon, regardant calmement le monde danser. évidemment, oikawa tooru, en tant que don juan, avait pratiquement toutes les filles autour de lui. tsukkishima avait également la cotte ce soir-là. tendou était presque jaloux de les voir aussi populaires auprès des filles. le rouquin n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, ni même eu son premier baiser. il était encore puceau, alors danser avec une fille semblait déjà utopique. qui voudrait d'un mec comme lui ? se demandait-il. bien trop de rumeurs courraient à son sujet et puis il n'avait pas non plus un corps attirant. il préférait cacher tout cela en dessous de ses sweats.

il pris alors deux cachets et les avala d'une traite. il ignorait encore combien de temps ils prendraient pour agir, mais il se sentait déjà un peu apaisé de les avoir pris. il ne supporterait pas de continuer la soirée tout en étant complètement sobre. il avait terriblement besoin de décompresser. tendou se leva du canapé et traversa le salon. en passant, il croisa osamu qui lui lança un regard noir. contrairement à son frère, il avait horreur des drogues. il était convaincu que le rouquin était une mauvaise fréquentation pour atsumu, alors que dans ce cas c'était plutôt le contraire.

il arriva sur la terasse et put finalement respirer. ses jambes le supportaient à peine et sa vision commençait à se troubler mais il restait debout, accoudé contre la rambarre. autour de lui, le monde commençait peu à peu à changer de forme. les longs doigts du jeune homme semblaient être ondulés ainsi que le corps de ses camarades. il se mit à rire bêtement en observant les alentours. goshiki, un joueur de première année dans son équipe, s'approcha de lui mais les cachets lui donnaient l'impression qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus. le rouquin se tordit de rire à cette vue plutôt marrante. il sentit soudainement une forte pression en bas de son crâne. en réalité, goshiki se trouvait juste derrière lui et il n'avait pas l'air de rigoler.

\- je t'avais déjà dit que ma sœur vendait des trucs louches...

la frange de goshiki avait l'air d'onduler, elle aussi. tendou ne pouvait donc pas le prendre au sérieux. et puis que faisait-il à une soirée de dernières années ? il avait deux ans de moins que lui, ce n'était pas une fête adaptée aux mineurs.

\- et alors ?

tendou avait rigolé en répondant, ce qui avait bien agacé le noiraud. même s'il était plus jeune et plus petit en taille que tendou, il avait l'impression d'être l'adulte de la situation. tendou avait toujours eu un rôle protecteur envers lui et son équipe de volley en général. c'était celui qui donnait de l'énergie aux joueurs avec sa bonne humeur et ses blagues grotesques. ce n'était donc pas évident pour goshiki qui admirait réellement tendou de le voir complètement hypnotisé par la drogue que sa propre sœur vendait. il se sentait d'ailleurs trahi car il avait déjà parlé de ses problèmes de famille à tendou, tous causés par cette dernière, et le rouquin avait assuré que celle-ci ne méritait pas goshiki et qu'elle ne valait rien. quel beau parleur. s'il avait su à ce moment là qu'il serait l'un des consommateurs qui la finançaient, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

\- tu... à quoi tu joues, tendou ?

le rouquin poussa goshiki à l'aide de sa main. bien-sûr, il ne gérait pas sa force et goshiki n'alla pas bien loin, mais il était toujours remonté contre son partenaire de volleyball. il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait.

\- réponds-moi ! c'est pas parce que t'es plus vieux que t'as le droit d'ignorer mes questions.

\- mais quoi... râla tendou en haussant ses sourcils. t'es agaçant goshiki.

\- pardon ?

\- laisse-moi dans mon trip. je commençais à bien m'amuser là.

ah oui. si goshiki continuait de contrarier tendou, celui-ci finirait par faire un bad trip, et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver à sa santé fragile s'il en faisait un avec cette drogue hallucinogène. son cerveau devait déjà bien être endommagé à cause de toute la drogue qu'il avait consommée. mais ça, goshiki ne le savait pas encore. pour lui, tendou était comme un modèle. alors il était difficile de comprendre cette situation.

\- pourquoi t'as acheté de la drogue à ma sœur ? commença t-il à s'énerver. après tout ce que je t'ai dit, voilà ce que tu fais ! puis je ne savais pas que tu te droguais... c'est vache.

\- je m'en fous, je t'ai dit de me laisser.

bon, c'est vrai que tendou se sentait coupable de mettre goshiki sur les nerfs, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions pour qu'il le laisse enfin tranquille. tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était délirer en paix. le monde commençait tout juste à changer. goshiki n'avait pas le droit de se mettre en travers de son bonheur. tout comme suna et ushijima. goshiki disparut alors sans dire un mot, laissant tendou enfin seul dans son petit voyage forcé.

le cœur du bloqueur accéléra soudainement son rythme et ses paupières l'obligèrent à fermer les yeux, lâchant enfin prise sur tout le monde qui l'entourait. même s'il était détendu, tendou était étonné des effets de ces cachets. son trip avait l'air si réel et pourtant il était inconsciemment allongé sur le sol.

\- tendou !

il entendit son nom une première fois d'une voix qu'il reconnut à peine.

\- tendou ! tendou !

de plus en plus de voix. ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- tendou !!

ah. peut-être qu'il était allé un peu trop loin cette fois.

tendou se réveilla en sursaut dans une pièce qu'il ne reconnut pas. il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il était resté inconscient mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n'était pas chez les frères osamu et atsumu. loin de là. sa vision était encore troublée par ce qu'il pensait être de la fatigue et il commençait à ressentir les effets d'une migraine. et puis la pièce sentait une odeur assez étrange... c'est là qu'il comprit enfin qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. cette fois-ci, c'était sûr ; il allait prendre cher.

il entendit des voix derrière la porte de la pièce puis une femme rentra enfin à l'intérieur. elle avait l'air plutôt fatiguée. lorsque tendou observa la fenêtre, il comprit qu'il devait sûrement être déjà tard. il faisait nuit. il fut rassuré en pensant que cela ne faisait donc que quelques heures qu'il était inconscient. l'infirmière s'approcha de tendou, l'air surprise. elle pianota quelques mots sur son téléphone avant de le ranger dans sa poche et d'observer quelque chose sur les machines autour du rouquin.

\- tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda t-elle simplement en lui changeant ses perfusions.

\- je viens de me lever.

\- ah...

l'infirmière sembla réfléchir quelques instants. elle déposa un petit plateau sur le lit du rouquin avant de reprendre la parole.

\- tu sais combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que tu étais conscient ?

\- non... affirma t-il, l'air inquièt.

\- ça fait une semaine. tu as fait une overdose. ça aurait pu très mal se terminer, et tes amis et ta famille se sont beaucoup inquiétés pour toi.

tendou sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. ce n'était pas bon du tout. qu'est-ce que sa mère allait lui dire lorsqu'elle le reverra ? et puis, est-ce qu'ushijima allait arrêter de lui parler ? ainsi que goshiki, suna, atsumu et tous les autres ? il avait sûrement gâché la soirée, en plus de toutes ses amitiés. tout cela parce qu'il a été égoïste. il sentit des larmes se former sous ses yeux. tendou avait vraiment l'air misérable.

\- on a du prévenir tes proches de ton état, donc... ils savent que tu t'es drogué. t'as de la chance d'avoir échappé à l'interrogatoire mais tu seras sûrement placé sous surveillance et... tu seras forcé d'aller à des réunions spécialisées. tu sais au cas où ça te dirait d'aller te piquer, c'est pour éviter les suicides.

\- ah... génial.

c'était sûr. tous ses amis le haïssaient et n'allaient plus jamais l'inviter à leurs soirées. il serait déjà chanceux s'ils acceptaient de lui reparler après ca.

\- désolée satori, il faut que je rentre alors tu auras sûrement plus de renseignements demain. en tout cas ta famille a accepté de te laisser ton téléphone alors n'hésite pas à contacter tes amis pour les rassurer. je me charge de prévenir ta famille. bonne nuit, satori.

tendou ne répondit pas et la jeune femme s'en alla enfin. il se retrouva seul, dans le noir, avec seule la lumière de l'écran de son téléphone allumée. le rouquin avait peur de ses notifications. et si on l'insultait encore, comme avant ? ses amis le détestaient après tout, alors c'était tout à fait possible.

il resta allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sur le ventre tout en regardant le plafond. une heure passa et il eut enfin le courage de regarder ses messages. il se raidit d'un coup en voyant les noms de contact de ses amis apparaître. il avait beaucoup de messages, même énormément, et beaucoup d'appels manqués. c'étaient sûrement ses amis qui n'avaient pas réussi à joindre sa famille. il soupira.

"de : wakatoshi-kun <3 à : moi

j'espère que tu vas bien."

ah oui, toujours aussi formel celui-là.

"de : atsumu à : moi

mec ?!"

"de : atsumu à : moi

bon... t'es allé un peu loin quand même tendo."

"de : semi semiii à : moi

réponds moi dès que tu peux... stp tendou tu nous manque bcp bcp, à la cantine personne parle mtn à cause de toi. et wakatoshi déprime grave. reviens-nous vite !!! salop."

tendou souffla du nez. semi s'était toujours montré indirectement affectif envers lui. cela lui faisait toujours plaisir.

"de : moi à : semi semiii

vrmt dsl... jsp dans cb de temps je vous rejoindrais mais viens me rendre visite demain il faut que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé depuis."

"de : moi à : wakatoshi-kun <3

ça va mieux je suppose... merci :)."

son téléphone se mit à vibrer juste après avoir envoyé ces messages.

"de : semi semiii à : moi

TENDOU!???? omg. non il faut que je te voie mtn. tu peux prendre les appels? enfin il est minuit mais bon lol.. mais je suis choqué. stp réponds moi mtn sinon je boude."

tendou ricana doucement en glissant jusqu'au fond du lit. celui-ci n'était pas des plus confortables mais il était quand même bien pour un simple lit de chambre d'hôpital. le malade posa son doigt sur le nom de contact de son meilleur-ami et attendit que celui-ci décroche.

\- all...

\- tendou !? cria le blond au bout du fil. c'est vraiment toi ?

\- t'es un peu dramatique, ça fait qu'une semaine seulement que tu m'as pas vu.

\- tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste.. c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles après une semaine entière !?

\- ben, tu sais, quand j'étais inconscient je n'avais pas vraiment la notion du temps. pour moi, c'est comme si on s'était vus hier.

\- oh, désolé...

\- c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé après. enfin, si tu es fâché contre moi je comprendrais parce que c'est ma faute...

\- ta gueule ! bien sûr que je t'en veux sale égoïste de mes deux ! mais je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi que je peux pas juste t'insulter et te raccrocher au nez. alors en fait, à la soirée des frères miya tu t'es apparemment évanoui d'un coup et tout le monde a flippé. enfin c'est goshiki qui me l'a raconté. du coup ils ont fini par t'emmener aux urgences et tu ne t'es pas réveillé au bout d'une journée alors tes potes de soirée ont du rentrer chez eux très inquiets. puis la sœur de goshiki risque de se faire coffrer à cause de toi, alors t'as intérêt à la couvrir. goshiki est super triste d'ailleurs. il parle plus trop.. même plus du tout. c'est la même chose pour wakatoshi, il est super flippant mec, tu devrais le voir ! on aurait dit un robot sans âme. il nous regarde même pas dans les yeux quand il nous parle et il nous fait vraiment flipper aux entraînements. avec sa force, s'il nous touche avec la balle on est sûrs d'avoir les os cassés. enfin bref, je parle trop, dis-moi comment tu vas.

\- ...

mais tendou n'avait pas la force de répondre. déjà que son corps était extrêmement affaibli, il était aussi très triste. tout cela était de sa faute. s'il n'avait pas été égoïste ce jour là alors tous ses amis iraient bien. la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était les rendre malheureux. pourtant il avait failli à sa tâche, encore une fois.

\- désolé, c'était peut être cru dit comme ça. et puis tu dois sûrement te reposer... enfin même si... heu... désolé je suis pas bon avec les mots.

\- haha... t'inquiète, assura tendou.

\- je te laisse, dis-moi quand ça ira mieux. j'irai te rendre visite, promis. bonne nuit.

\- bonne nuit.

le lendemain matin, le rouquin n'avait toujours pas dormi. il était resté éveillé toute la nuit. son corps, même s'il était extrêmement affaibli, n'avait pas besoin de sommeil. et puis, après une semaine d'inconscience, la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire c'était de replonger dans un sommeil. alors lorsque semi arriva dans sa chambre en compagnie de sa mère, tendou n'avait plus vraiment l'air présentable. ses cernes étaient si creuses qu'on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines. il s'était également affiné et sa peau était encore plus pâle. il lui fallait encore du temps pour se remettre de ces péripéties.

madame satori avait l'air profondément déçue et triste. son regard pesait lourd sur tendou qui avait du mal à avaler sa salive. rien qu'envoyer des messages à semi l'avait fatigué. le blond, aux côtés de sa mère au pas de la porte, avait l'air gêné et surpris à la fois. on pouvait deviner une once de tristesse dans son regard mais il essayait de rester fort pour tendou. après tout, sa mère allait sûrement lui passer un savon et il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. autant ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

\- tendou...

étonnamment, la femme se précipita vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras. peut-être que le bonheur de le voir à nouveau réveillé avait pris le dessus sur sa colère et sa déception. tendou se braqua alors sous l'étreinte de sa génitrice et se détendit peu à peu. après tout il avait toujours aimé les câlins et il était rare qu'on lui en fasse. il profitait donc de ce court instant chaleureux avant que la femme ne s'éloigne de lui. elle avait l'air heureuse, maintenant.

\- je...

\- désolé. je sais que ce que j'ai fait est stupide mais je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus et que je ne te décevrais plus jamais-

\- tais-toi...

des larmes s'étaient formées sous les yeux de la pauvre dame. elle était assise sur le bord du lit de son fils.

\- c'est moi qui suis désolée, mon chéri... j'aurai du comprendre tout ça plus tôt...

que voulait-elle dire par "ça" ? se demanda tendou en se relevant un peu à l'aide de ses coudes. il regarda semi mais celui-ci était toujours adossé contre la porte, le regard fuyant. la situation était vraiment bizarre. pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle excusée auprès de lui ? tout était pourtant de sa propre faute. s'il n'avait pas touché à cette drogue alors ils n'en seraient pas là.

\- je n'ai jamais fait attention à toutes tes cicatrices, ni à ton mal-être. tu n'étais pas bien et je n'ai rien vu. j'aurais du faire quelque chose avant que tu ne touches à la drogue. je suis vraiment désolée mon chéri, je... je te promets que tout va s'arranger.

tendou fit les gros yeux. comment était-elle au courant de tout cela ? il regarda donc semi qui n'osait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux alors il fit directement le lien.

\- semi, c'est toi qui lui a raconté tout ça ? demanda t-il d'une voix faible.

le blond se passa une main sur la nuque, l'air visiblement gêné par sa question. évidemment qu'il lui avait tout raconté.

\- désolé tendou mais je devais lui dire. je n'ai pas envie que tu continues de te mettre dans des états comme ça non plus.. il fallait que je change les choses. je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire... maintenant je me sens un peu utile.

\- mais... je...

\- tendou, repris la femme, maintenant tu auras un psychiatre. et je ferais attention à tes sorties. n'oublie pas que tu seras aussi surveillé au sein de l'établissement et qu'il n'est pas exclu que tu fasses des tests de sobriété. alors s'il te plaît, fais des efforts et j'en ferais aussi.

tendou acquiesça. de toute façon il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. il devait également se rendre à des réunions de toxicomanes anonymes alors à quoi bon essayer de fuir. il sera maintenant surveillé partout. et puis, après toutes ces péripéties, il n'était pas prêt de reprendre la drogue de si tôt. même s'il fallait avouer qu'il avait terriblement envie de s'allumer un joint, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre maintenant. une cigarette suffirait clairement. après quelques heures de discution, la femme retourna dans sa maison, laissant tendou passer son dernier jour obligatoire à l'hôpital. semi, lui, resta encore un peu pour discuter avec lui puis retourna chez lui à son tour. heureusement que tendou avait un ami comme semi. un peu plus tard, il remarqua que wakatoshi n'avait toujours pas répondu à son message. peut-être qu'il avait décidé de ne plus lui parler.

le lendemain, tendou put enfin sortir et rentrer chez lui. il avait l'impression d'être placé sous liberté conditionnelle mais au moins il était enfin libéré de cette chambre à l'odeur bizarre. il attendit devant un arrêt de bus juste à côté de l'établissement, le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. avec surprise, il vit une grosse voiture s'approcher de son arrêt et remarqua que le chauffeur avait baissé la vitre de son automobile. c'était ushijima. celui-ci lui indiqua juste de monter dans sa voiture d'un signe de main. évidemment, tendou l'écouta, la fraîcheur du matin ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

le trajet jusqu'à chez tendou était assez embarrassant. aucun des deux camarades n'osait prendre la parole. tendou triturait nerveusement ses doigts tandis qu'ushijima était concentré sur la route. rien ne pouvait perturber sa concentration. il remarqua qu'il y avait un petit sachet de nourriture sur le tableau de bord ainsi que deux cafés encore chauds. tendou regarda donc ushijima qui n'eut aucune réaction.

\- euh.. je peux ?

\- hm.

tendou le remercia alors et ouvrit le sachet. il se mit à sourire en voyant des croissants chauds à l'intérieur. après avoir été nourri à travers des perfusions, bien sûr qu'il avait envie de nourriture solide et délicieuse. puis tendou avait toujours été intéressé par les viennoiseries européennes. ushijima était le premier à le savoir.

une fois arrivés devant chez tendou, ushijima ralentissa un peu et stationna devant sa maison, attendant que le rouquin rentre enfin chez lui. il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas autre part, juste au cas où. tendou ouvrit alors la portière de sa voiture, l'air hésitant. il ne savait pas s'il devait s'excuser auprès d'ushijima ou s'il devait se contenter de se la fermer devant lui. il préféra la seconde option, celle qu'il pensait être la moins irrespectueuse. alors tendou s'inclina et tenta de sortir du véhicule. seulement, la main de wakatoshi attrapa le fin poignet de tendou, le retenant d'aller plus loin. le rouquin se retourna d'un air surpris.

\- pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ?

ushijima ne regardait pas tendou dans les yeux, mais son regard vers le bas était si intense et si triste que tendou ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

\- désolé.

\- t'es toujours désolé mais tu fais les mêmes erreurs. ne reviens pas si t'as besoin d'aide parce que de toute façon je sers à rien comme ami. tu peux disposer, lâcha t-il froidement avant d'enfin lâcher le poignet de tendou.

le rouquin voulut répondre mais ushijima tourna la tête de l'autre côté, ignorant royalement sa présence, et redémarra sa voiture. tendou descendit enfin et ferma la portière en s'excusant une nouvelle fois. le champion de shiratorizawa s'en alla tristement, laissant tendou rentrer silencieusement chez lui. reparler à ushijima n'allait pas être aussi simple que prévu.

quelques jours plus tard, tendou devait reprendre les cours. il anticipait son retour dans l'établissement depuis son retour chez lui, mais son angoisse était bien plus forte. il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait une fois confronté à goshiki. les excuses ne serviraient à rien ; il savait pertinemment que le futur champion de shiratorizawa n'allait jamais pardonner ses actes. tendou avait été terriblement cru avec lui la semaine dernière. il n'avait aucune raison de se faire réellement pardonner.

cette fois-ci, semi avait proposé de l'accompagner jusqu'au bahut qu'ils fréquentaient. celui-ci se sentait mal pour son meilleur-ami et il savait aussi que son retour en classe ne serait pas évident pour lui. alors les deux amis marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à leur salle de cours. le regard des autres avait toujours été pesant pour le rouquin, alors cette fois-ci ne changeait pas vraiment des autres, mise à part les chuchotements sur les événements récents. maintenant les gens avaient une bonne raison de le détester.

en chemin, tendou croisa goshiki qui marchait seul dans les couloirs, son sac tenu fermement contre son torse comme s'il cherchait à se protéger de quelque chose. il regardait le sol tout en marchant droit devant lui. il devait sûrement être au courant que tendou était juste à côté, mais malgré cela il n'osait pas relever son regard vers lui. au contraire, il accéléra la cadence et déguerpit aussitôt du couloir où il se trouvait.

\- t'en fais pas il finira par te pardonner. tu sais comment il est, le rassura semi.

\- ouais.

tendou n'était pas vraiment convaincu mais il ne pouvait qu'accepter la situation. après tout il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. il avait déjà démenti l'implication de la grande sœur de goshiki dans cette histoire et s'était excusé mille fois par messages. seul le temps pouvait arranger les choses. tendou n'avait aucun pouvoir sur cette situation.

une fois rentré en classe, il fut surpris de ne pas être le sujet des conversations de ses camarades. c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été absent. cela était plutôt bon signe ; tendou détestait être au centre de l'attention. après quelques heures de cours, la sonnerie de la pause du midi retentit enfin. les élèves étaient enfin disposés à déjeuner ensembles. d'habitude, tendou mangeait aux côtés de goshiki, ushijima et semi. maintenant, il ne savait plus trop si cela valait encore le coup de se présenter à la cantine. semi avait d'autres amis et il n'avait pas l'intention d'être un boulet pour lui, et puis ushijima et goshiki ne lui parlaient plus. tendou avait donc conclu qu'il devait sauter la pause déjeuner.

le rouquin se dirigea vers la grande cour de l'établissement et s'adossa contre un mur où personne ne se trouvait. il sortit ensuite un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en sortit une qu'il alluma rapidement. il fit rouler la pierre du briquet et son baton de nicotine tant convoité s'alluma enfin. c'était l'heure de se détendre pour tendou. il avait l'habitude de se poser dans ce coin pour s'en fumer quelques unes le temps des pauses, mais jamais celles du déjeuner.

le bloqueur pris une grande inspiration, inhalant le plus de fumée possible, et la recracha un peu plus tard. n'ayant pas mangé, la fumée lui avait donné le tournis. cette clope l'avait légèrement détendu. c'était ce genre de sensations qu'il appréciait le plus. il ferma donc les yeux et fit glisser son dos contre le muret. il finît assis contre le sol, toujours la cigarette en main. ses paupières étaient lourdes car son corps était toujours assez fragile et la faim le fatiguait. après quelques autres taffes, il sentit des tappes sur son épaule. lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, il observa une figure familière accroupie devant lui. wakatoshi.

le garçon aux cheveux verts foncés le regardait méchamment, ou bien ses sourcils étaient froncés car il avait le soleil en plein dans les yeux. dans les deux cas, ushijima était très intimidant. il tenait un sac de nourriture dans une de ses mains. c'était bientôt la fin de la pause déjeuner alors tendou devina que le champion avait déjà mangé.

\- ... oui ?

\- tu n'as pas mangé.

wakatoshi s'exprimait toujours de manière claire et concise, du moins au lycée. il n'avait pas le temps pour les explications ni pour poser des questions. tendou n'était pas vraiment habitué à ses discours formels car il avait l'habitude de traîner avec ushijima en dehors des cours. tendou se doutait qu'à cause de cette nouvelle situation, ushijima ne risquait pas de redevenir très amical envers lui d'aussi tôt.

\- ouais, j'avais pas faim...

ushijima savait que c'était un mensonge. il le fit comprendre en regardant avec insistance la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. tendou se sentit mal à l'aise et finit par écraser son mégot sur le sol avant de le balancer dans une poubelle au loin. beau lancer, pensa ushijima.

\- tiens.

le plus jeune lui tendit le sac en le regardant dans les yeux cette fois. c'était comme s'il mettait la pression à tendou pour qu'il accepte de manger. celui-ci prenait toujours les mauvaises décisions quand il s'agissait de sa propre santé, alors le champion devait s'assurer que son ami se portait bien. mais tendou hésita encore une fois.

\- tu as payé de la nourriture en plus ? demanda t-il simplement en jouant avec ses doigts.

\- oui.

\- tu sais, je peux me débrouiller seul, annonça t-il en lui souriant gentillement. tu en fais trop pour moi, je vais me sentir redevable.

mais cette remarque ne plut pas du tout à wakatoshi. au contraire.

\- tendou, tu dois manger. ils ont toujours besoin de toi au club de volley et t'es pas en état de les rejoindre pour l'instant. tu dois prendre des forces.

\- ils ont besoin de moi, mais pas toi ? le taquina tendou en espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

\- si tu ne te nourris pas convenablement c'est que t'en as rien à faire du volley. si tu veux les laisser tomber encore une fois c'est comme tu veux. mais reviens pas t'excuser après.

à ces mots, ushijima tourna les talons, prêt à rentrer à nouveau au sein de l'établissement. mais tendou ne le laissa pas quitter la cour aussi facilement. il l'attrapa par la manche de son t-shirt afin de le faire s'arrêter. tendou aussi avait des choses à dire.

\- pourquoi tu es si méchant maintenant ? tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. bien-sûr que j'ai envie de reprendre le volley, mais c'est pas en me critiquant que ça va changer quelque chose wakatoshi-kun.

\- peut-être que si tu voyais un peu plus loin que le bout de ton nez tu comprendrais. maintenant vas manger. c'est la dernière chose que je ferais pour toi.

évidemment, c'était un mensonge. il en fallait peu pour que wakatoshi se sente responsable de son ami. après cela il venait constamment s'assurer que le rouquin mangeait un repas convenable aux heures de déjeuner. s'il lui manquait quelque chose alors ushijima s'assurait de partager son repas avec lui. parfois, après leur journée de cours, wakatoshi proposait à tendou de le raccompagner en voiture, prétextant que c'était sa mère qui le lui avait suggéré. le champion se démenait pour s'assurer de la bonne santé de son camarade mais il n'osait toujours pas lui reparler comme avant. tout était différent désormais. ushijima n'avait jamais été aussi collant envers tendou que maintenant, et celui-ci trouvait cela ironique car ushijima avait toujours un comportement froid et distant.

\- semi j'apprécie le geste mais je suppose qu'il n'a pas trop envie de me parler là.

semi marchait dans les couloirs en compagnie de tendou, prêt à sortir de l'établissement. mais le blond avait également emmené goshiki avec eux. tendou ne l'avait su qu'au dernier moment. celui-ci préférait encore se tapper vingt minutes de trajet en silence avec ushijima qui se prenait pour sa mère plutôt que de faire le chemin jusqu'à chez lui avec un goshiki en colère. celui-ci non plus n'avait pas été averti de la présence de tendou. il faut dire que semi aimait forcer les choses parfois. le blond pris ses deux amis par les épaules et se mit à sourire comme si de rien n'était.

\- ça ne vous manque pas de rentrer ensembles comme avant ? demanda t-il en chantonnant.

tendou était extrêmement embarrassé. cette situation était bien trop gênante. goshiki, comme d'habitude, garda le silence en ayant les sourcils froncés.

\- je rentre avec koganegawa.

\- oh ! s'exclama soudainement semi en relâchant son emprise sur ses épaules. tu parles maintenant ?

\- pfft.

koganegawa était un passeur de dateko, un lycée pas très loin du leur. c'était aussi l'un des amis proches de goshiki. tendou devina que ce koganegawa devait avoir pris sa place de confident personnel.

\- oi ! goshiki ! cria une voix puissante derrière le grillage de l'établissement.

voilà le fameux koganegawa. tendou fut surpris de sa taille. un passeur aussi grand, ça devrait être interdit. il faisait au moins un mètre quatre vingt-dix. mais sa personnalité, en revanche, était plutôt celle d'un adolescent d'un mètre soixante-dix. il avait toujours un grand sourire sur son visage et il parlait très fort. il rigolait souvent et il aimait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes comme goshiki par exemple. tendou devina que les deux s'étaient rencontrés lors de son absence au club de volley où ils devaient sûrement avoir fait des matchs amicaux avec le lycée dateko. vu la personnalité extravertie du grand passeur, goshiki devait facilement s'être lié d'amitié avec lui. tendou n'avait plus qu'à espérer que goshiki n'ait rien dit à son sujet. il avait horreur des mauvaises impressions.

le soleil tappait encore malgré l'heure tardive. c'était l'été qui s'annonçait enfin. le petit groupe de trois s'approcha enfin de koganegawa qui leur faisait signe. semi avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec le passeur de dateko. tendou était donc le seul à être intimidé par la taille de leur nouvel ami. celui-ci le remarqua et s'inclina devant lui. ah, c'était donc un première année, comme goshiki.

\- enchanté, je suis koganegawa ! je fais du volley au lycée dateko, c'est là où j'ai rencontré goshiki et semi. depuis notre match, je rentre souvent avec goshiki en fin de semaine, désolé si j'ai changé votre routine ha ha ha !

très bruyant et bavard, pensa tendou. il acquiesça et se présenta à son tour.

\- tendou satori. je fais aussi du volley mais je suis en pause, voilà pourquoi on ne s'est pas encore affrontés.

koganegawa était sûrement un très mauvais acteur car son visage était passé d'une expression joyeuse et enjouée à une expression bien plus sombre et choquée. donc goshiki lui avait parlé des problèmes de tendou. à ce moment là, le rouquin avait envie de s'enterrer. même koganegawa, le type le plus sympa et bienveillant de l'univers devait le détester. celui-ci se massa la nuque et ria nerveusement. il regarda goshiki avec un regard confus. il devait sûrement se demander qu'est-ce qu'un traitre comme tendou faisait en sa compagnie. mais goshiki aborda toujours la même expression ; les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés sur son torse et il tappait du pied comme un lapin en colère.

\- ah ! euh... ben on va y aller je pense, non ? ha ha ha. proposa koganegawa en prenant goshiki par les épaules, essayant subtilement de s'enfuire sans se faire remarquer.

\- non ! répondit aussitôt semi en retenant le grand passeur. les amis, on va tous rentrer ensembles !

\- pfft.

goshiki était visiblement irrité par le comportement insistant de semi, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. c'était naturel d'essayer de rapprocher ses deux amis pour qu'ils redeviennent complices comme avant. seulement, goshiki était un peu frustré que semi ne comprenne pas pourquoi il ne parlait plus à tendou. après tout, il l'avait quand même trahi ouvertement sans se poser de questions.

mais lorsque la bande de camarades essaya d'aller plus loin dans leur chemin, tendou remarqua une voiture qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien s'approcher d'eux avant de stationner. semi le regarda alors, l'air confus.

\- tu le connais ? demanda le blond en voyant l'expression blasée sur le visage du rouquin.

\- c'est ushijima.. en ce moment il me lâche plus.

\- oh... et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

tendou s'arrêta et fit mine de réfléchir, laissant goshiki et koganegawa prendre un peu d'avance sur eux.

\- je vais lui dire que je rentre avec vous.

il vit un petit sourire naître sur le visage apaisé de semi. cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il attendait cela. retrouver son meilleur-ami et pouvoir rentrer à ses côtés une nouvelle fois le rendait nostalgique et très heureux. tendou souffla du nez avant de s'approcher du grand véhicule de son ami. il vit dans le reflet de la voiture que goshiki s'était arrêté pour les attendre. ce petit geste, même s'il était insignifiant, le rendait heureux.

\- je te dépose, expliqua le chauffeur en baissant sa fenêtre.

mais tendou refusa.

\- désolé, je rentre déjà avec semi et les autres. ils m'attendent, alors sal-

\- tu sais très bien que je viens te chercher, pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit ?

wakatoshi, malgré sa présence intimidante et sa mine énervée, avait l'air blessé. jusque là, tendou avait rarement refusé son aide.

\- et moi je t'ai déjà dit que tu en faisais trop. je préfère marcher pour me détendre un peu. si tu tiens à me raccompagner alors ne prends pas ta voiture la prochaine fois.

\- ta maison est à dix kilomètres d'ici.

\- wakatoshi-kun, l'appela fermement tendou. t'as pas besoin de me suivre partout. je suis déjà suivi par l'infirmière au lycée ainsi que le proviseur qui m'a dans son collimateur. et puis en dehors il y a aussi ma mère, ma psychiatre... et j'en passe. donc laisse-moi un peu respirer, tu veux ? bonne soirée wakatoshi-kun.

à ces mots, tendou tourna les talons pour revenir auprès de ses trois camarades qui l'attendaient. heureusement que les deux premières années étaient trop occupés à discuter ensembles pour écouter sa discussion avec ushijima. celui-ci avait déjà déguerpit en vitesse, sûrement frustré par le discours du rouquin. semi, lui, avait tout entendu. il lui tapota alors l'épaule amicalement.

\- t'es un peu dur avec lui. il veut juste t'aider.

\- je n'aime pas qu'on ait pitié de moi, répondit simplement tendou.

\- c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. bon, maintenant essaye de discuter avec 'shiki. je vais parler à kogane.

semi ne laissa pas le temps à tendou de riposter car il s'imissa déjà entre les deux jeunes hommes qui marchaient devant eux. semi était en train de faire des blagues à koganegawa qui riait aux éclats. goshiki, lui, était sûrement en colère contre semi pour l'avoir coupé dans sa discussion. il marchait donc un peu à l'écart.

la brise commençait à se rafraichir sous le beau paysage du coucher de soleil. semi était rentré chez lui, ainsi que koganegawa un peu plus tard. tendou avait presque oublié que goshiki et lui étaient toujours les derniers à rentrer. le trajet se fit un peu silencieux, mais aucun des deux n'était vraiment dérangé par ce calme. on entendait les criquets et les cigales chanter harmonieusement. il y avait encore quelques papillons qui volaient dans leur direction. le ciel était jaune orangé avec quelques nuages pour le décorer. cette ambiance là avait tant manqué à tendou. goshiki, malgré sa colère envers le rouquin, s'était enfin mis à sourire. lui aussi aimait beaucoup ce genre d'ambiance.

c'est alors que leurs chemins se séparèrent. tendou devait tourner à gauche tandis que goshiki devait prendre le chemin à droite. ils n'habitaient pas très loin l'un de l'autre, avant tendou avait l'habitude d'aller jouer aux jeux vidéos chez le noiraud. il ne suffisait que de trois minutes pour s'y rendre. maintenant, tout semblait différent. et tendou était nerveux. il avait presque envie d'aller courir dans le champs à sa gauche pour se détendre. il ne savait pas s'il était censé dire au revoir à goshiki ou s'il devait plutôt le laisser rentrer sans dire un mot. le noiraud devait sûrement le détester alors entendre sa voix ne lui plaira sûrement pas. et puis...

\- goshiki !

ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques secondes entre les deux chemins, ne sachant pas quoi faire. mais goshiki était celui qui avait pris l'initiative en premier. tendou ne put même pas dire un mot avant que sa taille ne se fasse entourer par les bras de goshiki. celui-ci l'avait serré si fort, coupant presque la respiration du rouquin. il avait également pressé son visage contre son torse. même si son geste était plutôt adorable, tendou pouvait sentir la frustration de goshiki qui le serrait de toutes ses forces.

\- qu'est-ce que...

tendou n'osait même pas poser ses mains pour entourer les épaules de son camarade car il savait qu'il ne méritait même pas de le toucher. goshiki méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un ami comme lui. celui-ci avait l'air de sangloter. ses mains qui serraient le bas de son t-shirt tremblaient et tendou sentit son torse qui s'humidifiait. c'étaient les larmes de goshiki. des larmes de frustration et de tristesse. c'est là que tendou entendit les pleurs de son camarade et cela lui brisa le cœur.

\- je t'admirais... expliqua le brun entre deux sanglots. tu savais toujours comment trouver les mots pour me rassurer et pour me motiver. tu étais un modèle pour moi.

l'entendre employer tous ces verbes au passé lui fendait le cœur, mais il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir à lui-même. s'il n'avait pas été égoïste ce soir-là alors goshiki n'aurait pas le cœur brisé par sa faute.

\- je ne sais pas si je trouverai la force de te pardonner mais... mais je...

goshiki avait du mal à trouver ses mots à cause de ses pleurs. tendou lui caressa amicalement le dos, espérant le calmer un peu. le première année se retira ensuite de cette étreinte, essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche tout en reniflant bruyamment.

\- je voudrais oublier tout ça... qu'on reparte à zéro.

\- tsutomu... tu sais qu'après ça je ne pourrais pas revenir comme une fleur et recommencer à encourager l'équipe comme avant et...

\- alors essaye ! s'écria t-il. peu importe ce que les autres pensent de toi, tu es toujours tendou satori, le génie, le talentueux bloqueur de dernière année. je m'en fous si tu ne joues pas aussi bien, je sais que tu feras de ton mieux, mais il ne nous reste que quelques mois avant que tu ne partes à l'université et..

les sanglots de goshiki reprirent peu à peu. tendou avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient déjà en début juin. pour lui, sa scolarité au lycée shiratorizawa prenait fin en juillet. goshiki avait encore deux ans devant lui. alors dans tous les cas, leurs chemins devaient se séparer et tendou avait déjà tout gâché avant l'heure. mais il se mit quand même à sourire. le discours de goshiki prouvait qu'il avait encore besoin de lui.

\- s'il te plaît... continue de te battre.

à ces mots, goshiki s'inclina devant tendou avant de courir vers le petit chemin à droite. tendou resta planté au milieu pendant quelques secondes, assimilant ce que goshiki lui avait dit.

\- merci...

un peu plus tard, lorsque tendou faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre, le rouquin repensa à sa petite discussion avec ushijima. peut-être que semi avait raison et qu'il avait été trop dur avec lui. ushijima ne s'était jamais montré aussi attentionné qu'en cette période. son overdose devait l'avoir beaucoup touché, lui aussi. tendou repensa à la fois où ushijima avait dit de lui-même qu'il ne servait à rien comme ami. peut-être qu'il se sentait responsable de l'incident. il devait sûrement penser qu'il n'en avait pas fait assez pour l'éloigner de la drogue. après tout, il laissait tendou passer la nuit chez lui à fumer des joints. c'était déjà assez pour donner l'impression à ushijima que tout était de sa faute. tendou se sentit mal pour son camarade.

"de : moi à : wakatoshi-kun <3

désolé pour ajd. je pensais pas ce que je disais."

tendou s'allongea sur son grand lit, observant son plafond. il savait qu'ushijima n'était pas du genre à répondre rapidement, mais il attendait quand même une réponse de sa part. l'air frais de la nuit passait dans sa chambre. maintenant qu'il n'était plus autorisé à fermer la porte, il était obligé de faire face au froid. heureusement qu'il avait des couettes chaudes sur son lit.

"de : moi à : wakatoshi-kun <3

merci. je suis vraiment reconnaissant de tout ce que tu fais pour moi."

quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit son téléphone vibrer.

"de : wakatoshi-kun <3 à : moi

vraiment ?"

alors ushijima avait besoin d'être rassuré, lui aussi. tendou se mit à ricaner avant de lui répondre simplement.

"de : moi à wakatoshi-kun <3

vraiment."

sans surprise, il reçut une réponse au moins cinq minutes plus tard.

"de : wakatoshi-kun <3 à : moi

tu n'es pas occupé ?"

tendou fronça ses sourcils.

"de : moi à : wakatoshi-kun <3

non pourquoi ??"

"de : wakatoshi-kun <3 à : moi

viens chez moi. y'a personne et j'ai pas envie d'être seul."

évidement, ushijima n'était pas ushijima s'il ne donnait pas d'ordres aux autres. en plus d'être habituellement collant, maintenant il voulait même passer la nuit entière et sûrement le lendemain avec tendou. mais celui-ci ne pouvait qu'accepter cette proposition. cela signifiait qu'ushijima allait enfin redevenir amical et moins sérieux avec lui.

voilà que les deux amis s'étaient réunis quelques heures plus tard dans la grande maison de son camarade ushijima. celui-ci avait accueilli tendou avec des nouilles instantanées. ils regardaient tranquillement une série dans le salon. tendou avait un faible pour les séries d'horreur alors ushijima avait fait en sorte d'en mettre une qui correspondait à ses goûts ; il avait donc choisi alice in borderland. les deux jeunes hommes étaient concentrés sur l'écran devant eux et ils ne remarquèrent même pas l'heure qui passait. cette journée s'était vite terminée. les yeux de tendou étaient si secs à force de regarder la série dans le noir tandis qu'ushijima était déjà en train de dormir. le rouquin sentit son épaule devenir un peu plus lourde. wakatoshi s'était endormi sur lui. alors il se mit à ricaner silencieusement en se rappelant qu'ushijima n'était pas du genre à se coucher tard et qu'il avait sûrement du se forcer à rester éveillé pour suivre la série. tendou essaya donc de se lever sans déranger son ami car il commençait à avoir sommeil lui aussi. malgré son sommeil lourd, ushijima se réveilla en sentant le rouquin bouger.

\- je t'ai réveillé ?

\- hm.. non. je ne comptais pas m'endormir de toute façon. tu veux qu'on aille dormir ?

\- ouais. j'ai un peu sommeil.

c'est alors le grand champion acquiesça et se leva du canapé en s'étirant longuement. il se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers et monta dans sa chambre. lorsqu'il alluma la lampe, il oublia que toutes ses affaires étaient éparpillées sur le sol ainsi que sur ses draps. il grogna alors en pensant à tout le ménage qu'il devra faire pour qu'ils puissent dormir dans la chambre tous les deux. mais tendou trouva une solution bien plus rapide.

\- la chambre d'amis est libre non ? alors allons-y. on rangera tout ça demain.

\- oui.

les deux camarades se dirigèrent ensuite vers une autre pièce de la grande maison du gaucher. la chambre d'amis était bien plus petite et il n'y avait qu'un grand lit, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger tendou qui avait bien trop sommeil. ushijima pris une grande couverture ainsi que plusieurs coussins et il les plaça sur le matelas. tendou retira son pantalon ainsi que son pull avant d'enfiler son pyjama. ushijima fit de même. ils allèrent rapidement se brosser les dents et les cheveux dans la salle de bains avant de s'allonger sur le grand lit. ils étaient dos à dos. une demi heure était passée sans qu'aucun des deux ne trouve le sommeil. ils avaient tous les deux envie de parler mais ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre avec l'autre.

\- tendou.

ushijima fut le premier à briser le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce. sans se retourner, tendou répondit.

\- hm ?

\- désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi lorsque tu en avais besoin.

tendou se retourna soudainement vers ushijima à l'aide de ses coudes. celui-ci n'osait pas faire face au rouquin alors il resta dans cette position tout en continuant sa phrase.

\- je sais que j'aurai du être plus présent et peut-être un peu moins stupide au point de ne pas voir ton mal-être et cette addiction. peut-être que je me voilais la face. je me disais que c'était impossible que mon allié le plus intelligent et le plus fort soit.. aussi faible intérieurement. tu as toujours été celui qui me rassurait et qui me guidait même lorsque je ne te le demandais pas. alors désolé pour ne pas avoir été un bon ami.

\- wakatoshi-kun... commença tendou en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour qu'il se tourne vers lui.

ushijima le regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. il devait sûrement s'attendre à ce que tendou l'engueule pour penser des choses pareilles ou pour appuyer son propos. dans les deux cas, le champion n'était pas très confiant.

\- c'est parfait. tu es un très bon ami, tu as été patient avec moi. je ne t'en voudrais jamais et je suis très content d'avoir l'honneur d'être le meilleur-ami du champion de notre équipe, hahaha.

\- mais tu disais que j'étais collant et méchant l'autre jour.

\- je sais, je ne le pensais pas. je suis vraiment content d'être avec toi, wakatoshi-kun.

\- je suis aussi content d'être avec toi tendou.

tendou aperçut des petites rougeurs sur les joues de son camarades malgré la pénombre de la chambre d'amis. il ricana intérieurement en pensant qu'ushijima cachait bien son jeu, sous ses airs hautains et impénétrables, il avait lui aussi ses petites faiblesses. et les compliments en faisaient partie.

quelques jours plus tard, tendou put enfin reprendre le volley. maintenant que son corps était rétabli et qu'il s'était entraîné à l'avance pour ne pas être trop en retard par rapport aux autres, le coach lui avait permis de revenir sur le terrain. bien-sûr, son entrée était terriblement embarrassante car tout le monde était au courant pour son addiction maintenant, mais il y en avait un qui avait l'air moins gêné et bien plus enjoué ; goshiki avait l'impression de planer dans les airs. il était si heureux de revoir son camarade que son sourire pouvait se voir à deux cent kilomètres de là. cela réchauffa le cœur de tendou.

bien-sûr après plusieurs semaines c'était toujours un peu difficile pour lui de se remettre à jouer, alors le coach était moins dur avec lui et il lui laissait un temps de pause plus conséquent qu'avant. goshiki était presque jaloux de ne plus recevoir autant d'attention. mais cela ne le dérangeait pas car il savait bien que tendou avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour s'habituer au rythme de leurs entraînements. à la fin de celui-ci, tous les joueurs se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires à côté des douches communes. ushijima frappa amicalement le dos de tendou, un peu trop fort d'ailleurs car le rouquin se mit à tousser.

\- ça fait plaisir de te revoir sur le terrain.

\- pareil pour toi, répondit simplement tendou en se débarassant de ton t-shirt trempé de sueur.

ushijima se dirigea directement vers les douches et commença à se rincer en compagnie de reon et semi qui n'en pouvaient plus de cette chaleur terrassante. alors que tendou cherchait quelques affaires de rechange dans son sac de sport tranquillement assis sur l'un des bancs, il vit une silhouette s'approcher timidement de lui.

\- tu as besoin de quelque chose, goshiki ? demanda le rouquin sans relever le regard.

goshiki avait l'air hésitant. il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts tout en regardant le sol. tendou remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec insistance. il faisait toujours cette tête lorsqu'il devait lui demander un service ou alors un conseil qui ne concernait pas le volley. tendou releva son regard vers lui et il remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux dans les vestiaires. toutes les douches devaient être déjà prises. il soupira.

\- en fait, commença nerveusement le noiraud, il y a un truc dont j'aimerais te parler... mais c'est pas quelque chose de bizarre !

tendou arqua ses sourcils. le plus jeune avait l'air si gêné qu'il ne comprenait pas tellement la situation. lui qui était doué pour lire les gens d'habitude, il était complètement perdu. alors le rouquin l'incita à continuer.

\- c'est un petit problème et... je ne sais pas quoi en penser. je te le dirais au moment venu mais promets-moi de ne le dire à personne.

tendou acquiesça. alors goshiki lui faisait à nouveau confiance ?

\- je mange avec koganegawa ce midi. tu veux venir avec nous ?

tendou acquiesça de nouveau, ce qui fit grandement sourire son camarade de volley.

\- cool ! allons vite nous doucher alors.

\- hm.

quelques heures plus tard, tendou se retrouva dans un petit restaurant de la ville avec goshiki et koganegawa. ces deux-là parlaient tellement entre eux que tendou avait l'impression d'être invisible à leurs yeux. cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça car il était assez fatigué depuis l'entraînement de ce matin. il préférait donc manger tranquillement dans son coin en se perdant dans ses pensées. il avait opté pour un risotto aux champignons ainsi qu'un tiramisu en dessert. le rouquin aimait beaucoup la nourriture italienne. c'était là d'où lui est venu sa passion pour les glaces au chocolat car leurs glaces traditionnelles étaient vraiment succulentes. goshiki avait pris des ravioli au fromage tandis que koganegawa avait pris des spaghetti à la bolognaise, un plat typique mais très bon.

une fois leurs plats et leurs desserts terminés, koganegawa se dévoua pour aller payer à la caisse avec la cotisation des trois jeunes hommes. goshiki devint nerveux encore une fois. il regarda le sol et ses joues rondes étaient presque roses. cela intrigua tendou qui défit son regard de la fenêtre pour observer le plus petit.

\- alors... tu as compris ?

\- hm ? s'interrogea tendou en tiltant son visage sur le côté.

\- mon secret...

d'un coup, le visage de tendou s'illumina. c'était comme s'il venait de découvrir une nouvelle formule mathématique qui allait éclairer d'autres problèmes compliqués. ses yeux étaient ronds tandis que ses propres joues étaient devenues roses elles aussi. il avait compris ce que voulait dire goshiki.

\- alors tu...

\- chut ! s'écria t-il en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. on en reparlera en rentrant.

alors tendou acquiesça et attendit patiemment que koganegawa rentre chez lui pour avoir plus d'explications de la part de son jeune coéquipier de volleyball. quelques heures plus tard, tendou et goshiki se retrouvèrent à nouveau au milieu de routes entourées de champs éclairés par le soleil qui tappait encore plus fort que précédemment. goshiki n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis le début du trajet alors que tendou était impatient de savoir ce que son ami avait en tête.

\- bon... ça vient alors ? demanda impatiemment le rouquin en faisant sursauter son jeune ami.

\- c'est embarrassant.

\- et alors ? j'ai toujours écouté tes secrets même les plus gênants. tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas.

\- qu'est-ce que t'as déduit de la situation d'abord ?

\- eh bien.. je pense que c'est évident que tu veux que koganegawa rejoigne notre équipe. c'est un première année comme toi et puis il a beaucoup de potentiel. c'est pas juste.. un mur de fer.

goshiki laissa sortir un petit cri de ses lèvres, l'air frustré et désespéré. tendou n'avait donc rien compris.

\- mais non, je plaisante. je préfère juste que tu me le dises avec tes propres mots. il me semble que c'est pas à moi de dire ce genre de choses si ça te concerne.

\- alors tu as compris ?

\- oui. tu peux le dire à voix haute tu sais. il n'y a que nous ici, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne compte pas te juger.

goshiki était rouge comme une tomate.

\- hum... je...

\- tu ?

\- c'est vrai que je... hum...

\- mais encore...? le taquina tendou en voyant son ami recommencer à se mordre la lèvre.

\- j'aime un garçon !!

un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. tendou se retenait de rire tandis que goshiki était terriblement gêné par ce qu'il venait de crier. heureusement qu'ils habitaient à la campagne et qu'il y avait rarement des voitures ou d'autres passants sur leur chemin.

\- c'est adorable. dire qu'on discutait de nos goûts en matière de filles il y a quelques mois de ça... tu me surprends beaucoup tsutomu.

\- ça ne te dégoute pas ? enfin, c'est un garçon.. moi aussi j'en suis un.

\- tu trouves ça dégoûtant ? demanda simplement tendou en croisant ses mains sur sa nuque.

\- non... enfin je ne sais pas trop.

\- est-ce que koganegawa le sait ?

goshiki se mit encore à rougir. évidemment qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui en parler. malgré sa détermination et sa confiance en lui, goshiki était un grand timide. il n'osait jamais faire le premier pas dans ce genre de situations.

\- je suppose que non... et c'est pour cela que tu me demandes conseil.

\- hm hm.

\- bon... eh bien je pense que t'as bon goût en matière de mec, ha ha ha ! enfin c'est vrai qu'il est super grand et musclé, il a une super personnalité, il est adorable et très doué au volley... ça te correspond. en fait, il est parfait pour toi.

\- tu penses...? demanda t-il timidement.

\- ouais ! et puis il a l'air très heureux quand il te parle. enfin, c'est un peu le cas avec tout le monde, mais c'est surtout avec toi. peut-être qu'il pense la même chose.

\- je ne sais pas... je n'arrive plus à me concentrer dés que je pense à lui. si ça se trouve, il ne m'aime pas du tout. je ne sais pas quoi faire... c'est frustrant.

\- eh bien tu n'as qu'à lui dire ce que tu ressens. s'il te rejette alors tant pis, tu tourneras la page et vous resterez amis, mais s'il accepte alors c'est que j'avais raison et qu'il est vraiment parfait pour toi.

en parlant avec goshiki, le rouquin pensa à sa propre vie sentimentale. cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait plus été attiré par la moindre fille. peut-être étais-ce son soudain intérêt pour le volley et les substances illicites qui l'avaient fait oublier la gente féminine. pourtant, les effets de ce qu'il consommait se manifestaient parfois par la montée d'un petit soldat perturbateur qu'il penait à faire redescendre.

cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment mais il avait l'impression de ne plus être attiré que par la drogue, et non pas par des vraies femmes. lorsqu'il était plus jeune, tendou avait constamment le cœur emballé par des jolies filles qu'il voyait passer dans les couloirs. il ne confessait jamais son amour car la seule fois où il en avait trouvé le courage, il s'était fait misérablement rejeter de manière humiliante. c'était une fille qui ne devait pas le porter dans son cœur car elle avait ensuite participé à son harcèlement. en somme, tendou n'avait jamais eu de bol concernant les filles.

\- bon, il est où là ?

quelques jours plus tard, tendou avait donné rendez-vous à ses deux anciens amis, suna et atsumu, dans un petit parc de la ville près d'une fontaine. il tenait fermement à s'excuser devant eux pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un lâche. depuis la soirée des frères miya, aucun d'eux n'avait osé s'adresser la parole. tendou était sûr qu'atsumu et suna s'étaient mis à le détester à deux. cette fois-ci, les deux jeunes hommes attendaient le rouquin tranquillement assis sur un banc. bien qu'ils étaient impatients, suna avait l'air absorbé par ses pensées. il faisait soleil et les oiseaux chantaient. il espérait que cette atmosphère relaxante ait un effet positif sur la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir. tendou se pointa au rendez-vous après une vingtaine de minutes. atsumu souffla enfin en voyant son ancien ami arriver devant eux. celui-ci tirait un vélo derrière lui et avait l'air essoufflé. au moins il avait fait des efforts pour ne pas être trop en retard.

suna se leva alors du banc, suivi par atsumu qui avait l'air hésitant. le rouquin déposa son vélo à côté d'un lampadaire et s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes d'inarizaki. il s'inclina devant eux sans relever le visage.

\- suna, atsumu, commença t-il en essayant de retrouver sa respiration. acceptez mes excuses s'il vous plaît.

atsumu regarda son ami du coin de l'œil, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. après tout, c'était suna qui en avait le plus contre tendou. il l'avait prévenu de ne pas faire ce genre de choses. pourtant, atsumu ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait déjà commencé à fumer à force de traîner avec eux, alors il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire. tendou poursuivit ensuite son discours.

\- je sais que j'ai été stupide et que je vous ai déçu. je me sens terriblement coupable... je ne veux pas être en mauvais termes avec vous parce que vous êtes mes amis et je tiens à vous, vraiment. je ne sais pas vraiment comment me faire pardonner et je comprendrais si vous décidez de m'ignorer, mais je... je voulais juste vous faire mes excuses. vous méritez mieux qu'un ami comme moi. encore désolé, voilà tout.

tendou était toujours incliné devant eux et atsumu trouvait cela ridicule. celui-ci l'avait déjà pardonné au moment même où il avait commencé à parler. suna, lui, avait l'air beaucoup plus tendu. ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et ses sourcils étaient froncés. la pillule n'était toujours pas passée de son côté. alors atsumu frappa amicalement le dos du rouquin tout en riant nerveusement.

\- t'inquiète mon pote, c'est oublié. on est contents que tu sois rétabli et en bonne forme, hein, suna ?

mais le noiraud ne répondit pas. tendou se releva alors lentement, ayant peur de la réaction du plus grand.

\- sun...?

\- je ne sais pas si je vais te pardonner. je déteste les égoïstes qui ne pensent pas aux conséquences de leurs actes. tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi. je me suis toujours plié en quatre pour te faire plaisir et pour éviter que tu te mettes en danger. mais tu n'en as toujours fait qu'à ta tête. je te rappelle que c'est toujours moi qui t'empêchait de faire des conneries, car c'est ton seul trait de personnalité ; tout foutre en l'air. tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre tous mes efforts pour toi, alors non, tendou, je vais pas te pardonner juste parce que t'as fait l'effort de venir jusqu'à nous.

\- t'es un peu dur là, lui chuchota atsumu d'un air inquiet.

tendou entrouvrit sa bouche. il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui répondre. après tout suna avait entièrement raison. il avait le droit de ne pas accepter ses excuses. alors tendou acquiesça tristement avant de tourner les talons pour reprendre son vélo.

\- mais je tiens aussi à notre amitié, poursuivit suna alors qu'atsumu paniquait.

tendou s'arrêta dans sa marche. peut-être qu'il y avait une lueur d'espoir pour que suna ne lui en veuille plus.

\- j'accepte tes excuses, mais je ne te garantis pas de totalement oublier ce qui s'est passé. on est amis après tout. c'est le plus important.

atsumu soupira de soulagement en tenant ses genoux. suna avait finalement décidé de ne pas en faire qu'à sa tête. alors tendou se figea sur place avant de s'incliner une bonne dizaine de fois tout en remerciant sincèrement ses amis de leur compréhension. il était réellement reconnaissant d'avoir des amis comme eux.

\- ça te dit de te joindre à nous pour le carnaval ? tu peux ramener tes potes ushiwaka et semi si tu veux.

\- oh ouais ! d'accord, alors on se voit la semaine prochaine.

\- ouais, salut.

à ces mots, tendou reprit joyeusement sa route au dos de son vélo puis rentra rapidement chez lui, laissant ses deux amis continuer leur après-midi tranquillement entre eux. mais lorsque tendou arriva devant chez lui, il vit une voiture familière garée à côté de la porte. que faisait ushijima chez lui ? alors tendou rangea rapidement son vélo dans le garage avant de sortir ses clés et de rentrer dans sa maison. il pouvait déjà entendre une voix grave qui riait en compagnie de sa mère. cela ne faisait aucun doute ; c'était bien ushijima qui était en train de discuter avec elle dans la cuisine.

tendou déposa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait son ami. il s'éclaira la voix afin de faire remarquer sa présence. sa mère sursauta avant de soupirer.

\- c'est, hum, ta mère qui m'a proposé de passer... expliqua le gaucher en rougissant.

\- tendou ! t'aurais quand même pu penser à l'inviter chez nous ! il est déjà si gentil de t'accueillir chez lui.

ushijima avait l'air un peu gêné. après tout, c'était toujours lui qui insistait pour que tendou vienne dormir chez lui. il n'était pas un grand fan de la solitude. et puis il savait que tendou avait besoin de beaucoup d'espace alors il ne demandait jamais à venir chez lui. tendou soupira en entendant ces reproches. il en avait déjà reçu assez aujourd'hui.

\- on monte, fit-il simplement en faisant signe à son ami de le suivre.

en arrivant dans sa chambre, tendou s'allongea sur son grand lit tandis qu'ushijima regardait silencieusement la pièce. c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il venait dans la chambre de son coéquipier. celle-ci était spacieuse et étrangement bien rangée. il y avait encore quelques cahiers et quelques cannettes sur le sol mais au dela de ça, tout était en ordre. ushijima était satisfait de voir cela même si les cannettes l'irritaient un peu. tendou releva son visage et observa son ami.

\- tu peux t'asseoir tu sais. fais pas le mec gêné, j'viens toujours chez toi.

\- hm.

ushijima marcha maladroitement vers le lit de tendou et s'assit simplement au bord de celui-ci. mais quel est son problème, à la fin ? se demanda tendou. depuis quand était-il si gêné en sa compagnie ? mais ces questions restèrent sans réponse car wakatoshi préférait répondre à quelques messages sur son téléphone. alors tendou se mit à soupirer bruyamment en fixant le plafond de sa chambre. si son ami comptait se comporter de cette manière toute la soirée alors celle-ci risquait d'être très longue. sachant qu'il faisait encore soleil dehors, le rouquin n'avait aucune envie de rester coincé dans sa chambre avec un mur en guise de coéquipier.

\- tu veux faire un truc ? demanda le rouquin en se relevant.

ushijima acquiesça en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. il attendit simplement les ordres de tendou en balançant ses pieds dans le vide. malgré sa taille imposante, le matelas de tendou était assez haut pour que ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol. c'était pour cela que tendou se retrouvait à avoir des bleus en se réveillant sur le sol de sa chambre.

c'est alors que le chat de tendou entra dans la pièce. c'était un tout petit spécimen mais il était bien agressif. un peu trop pour le bien des invités du foyer des satori. il s'approcha avec méfiance de wakatoshi et celui-ci tendit sa main vers lui mais l'animal prit cela comme une déclaration de guerre. il se jeta alors sur les genoux du gaucher avant de le griffer et le mordre sauvagement. tendou tenta de séparer son chat du pauvre invité mais ses griffes étaient déjà implantées sur ses vêtements et dans sa peau. ushijima essayait lui aussi de se défaire de ses griffes et réussit enfin au bout de deux minutes bien éprouvantes.

\- merde, je suis désolé j'avais oublié que coco était comme ça avec les inconnus ! s'écria tendou, paniqué de voir le visage rempli de griffures saignantes de son camarade.

mais il n'y avait pas que son visage ; il y avait aussi ses bras, ses mains et son torse. son t-shirt blanc était un peu tâché par ses plaies maintenant ouvertes. bien-sûr, celles-ci étaient très peu profondes mais il saignait quand même.

\- ça va... je suppose que les chats ne me portent pas dans leur cœur.

\- ouais carrément pas, ricana tendou. bon je vais chercher des compresses et des pansements. coco t'a vraiment pas raté hahaha !

à ces mots, tendou s'en alla pour chercher la trousse de secours dans la salle de bains et revint vers son ami qui frottait ses blessures ouvertes. tendou sortit les outils prévus sur son matelas et s'appliqua à la tâche.

\- attends.

tendou tendit un haut de rechange alors ushijima retira son t-shirt tâché et enfila l'autre à la place. tendou ne comptait pas s'occuper des blessures sur son torse, elles étaient petites et puis c'était bien trop gênant. il pris alors les mains larges et musclées de son ami. il était parfois étonné de voir à quel point celui-ci était musclé alors que le rouquin ressemblait à un fil de fer à côté. il essuya donc le sang et désinfecta ses plaies avec une compresse avant d'appliquer quelques pansements sur ses plus grosses griffures. bien que ses mains étaient déjà un peu abîmées à cause du volley, son chat n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses et tendou se sentait mal pour son ami qui n'avait pourtant aucune mauvaise intention au contraire. 

il ne restait plus qu'à soigner son visage. tendou releva alors son regard vers les joues pleines de griffures d'ushijima mais il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. le champion avait l'air extrêmement embarrassé. ses joues étaient d'un rouge tellement accentué qu'il pourrait facilment se confondre avec une tomate. il pinçait ses lèvres avec tant de force qu'on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à les aspirer à l'intérieur de sa bouche. ses sourcils épais étaient froncés et on ne savait pas trop s'il donnait l'impression d'être en colère ou simplement inquiet. cela fit presque peur à tendou qui se demandait vraiment pourquoi son ami agissait si bizarrement ces temps-ci.

il préféra faire abstraction de cela en continuant de le soigner. il rigola à l'intérieur en voyant le grand ushijima grimacer au contact des compresses froides sur ses joues et son front. il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi vulnérable que maintenant. tendou rangea ensuite silencieusement son matériel dans la trousse puis repartit la déposer dans la salle de bains. mais lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce une nouvelle fois, il vit le plus jeune dans une position inhabituelle pour lui. il avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et il tenait son visage entre ses mains comme s'il cherchait à se cacher. tendou pencha sa tête sur le côté. cette fois, c'en était trop ; il devait connaître la vraie raison de ce comportement.

\- wakatoshi-kun...

celui-ci releva alors son visage vers tendou. il n'était plus aussi rouge qu'avant mais il avait quand même l'air mal-à-l'aise.

\- depuis quand t'es aussi gêné ? enfin tu ne t'es jamais comporté comme ça avec moi, je comprends pas pourquoi c'est différent entre nous maintenant. je préfère que tu me rendes gêné avec tes silences opressants plutôt que tu te comportes comme ça.

ushijima regarda ailleurs en fronçant ses sourcils. il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre. tendou soupira donc en s'approchant de son ami. il était maintenant debout devant lui, les bras croisés sur son torse en attendant une explication du gaucher.

\- je suis tout à fait normal.

tendou avait l'air fatigué de ses mensonges. ushijima ne le regardait dans les yeux que dans les moments sérieux alors il était habitué à lui parler sans croiser son regard. mais tous ces petits facteurs le rendaient encore plus bizarre. il se demandait vraiment ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

\- non pas vraiment, alors dis moi ce qui se passe wakatoshi-kun.

mais celui-ci n'avait toujours pas envie de lui dire la vérité. alors tendou rusa en le forçant à lui répondre. il s'empara de son téléphone et le tendit haut au-dessus de lui, forçant wakatoshi à se lever de son lit pour reprendre sa possession. évidement, ushijima était légèrement plus grand alors reprendre son téléphone n'était pas un problème pour lui, d'autant plus qu'il était environ deux fois plus fort que le rouquin.

\- allez quoi, t'es bizarre ces temps-ci. je ne peux pas t'aider si je comprends pas ce qui t'arrive.

ushijima n'était pas du genre à faire la conversation, ni à partager ses problèmes. il le faisait très rarement, et tendou était parfois étonné de savoir qu'ushijima était en réalité très nerveux et incertain sur son futur. alors il n'était pas vraiment habitué à se confesser aux autres. le seul à qui il osait parler, c'était bien tendou. pourtant cette fois-ci, cela semblait différent. alors le rouquin laissa tomber car il savait que c'était inutile d'essayer d'aller plus loin. la nuit tomba tranquillement. les deux hommes s'étaient occupés à faire leurs devoirs puis à regarder une série.

un peu plus tard dans la nuit, ushijima dormait sur le lit de tendou tandis que celui-ci dormait sur un matelas au sol. c'était évidemment sa mère qui avait insisté pour laisser le grand lit au champion, mais tendou n'avait pas bronché. ushijima l'avait toujours bien accueilli chez lui alors il se devait de faire pareil. seulement, le plus jeune penait à réellement s'endormir. toutes les trentes minutes il se réveillait soudainement, comme si son propre corps lui empêchait d'aller plus loin dans son sommeil. il mettait cela sur le dos de la chaleur pesante dans la pièce, mais au fond, il savait que ça allait plus loin que cela.

l'homme aux cheveux verts foncés se leva doucement du lit de son coéquipier pour éviter de le réveiller puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers. il descendit rapidement pour arriver vers la cuisine. il faisait encore nuit alors il n'y voyait pas grand chose mais il se débrouilla quand même pour se servir un grand verre d'eau fraîche. c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

\- hey.

ushijima faillit en recracher le contenu en entendant la voix de son ami derrière lui. il se retourna en sursaut avant de plisser les yeux. il était pourtant sûr de ne pas l'avoir réveillé.

\- tendou ?

sa vision s'améliora un peu malgré la pénombre et il put distinguer son ami qui était adossé contre le mur face à lui, les bras croisés.

\- tu es tombé malade ? c'est pour ça que t'es tout rouge. t'aurais pu me dire que t'étais fiévreux, on dort quand même à côté et je tiens pas à avoir la grippe en été.

\- non je vais bien. j'ai juste un peu chaud.

\- mais bien-sûr.

tendou s'approcha du plus jeune en posant sa paume sur son front. il fut surpris de sentir une température tout à fait normale. il toucha le sien et finit par déduire que la chaleur était la même. le rouquin ne se sentait pas fiévreux alors celui-ci soupira à nouveau. ushijima était définitivement incompréhensible.

c'est à ce moment précis que semi entra en jeu. après plusieurs appels désespérés de son meilleur-ami, le blond avait finalement décidé de mettre cette situation ambiguë au clair. alors tendou et lui avaient décidé de se donner rendez-vous dans un petit café pour en débriefer. au final, c'était tendou qui avait parlé pendant une bonne heure tandis que semi l'écoutait attentivement en prenant inconsciemment quelques notes dans sa mémoire tel un détective. mais sa conclusion était plutôt étonnante.

\- hm... commença le plus jeune en entremêlant ses doigts. pour commencer je suis vraiment surpris. pour ma part, je n'ai jamais vu ushijima être gêné ou timide. je commençais même à me demander s'il ressentait des émotions parfois. mais je n'ai qu'une seule déduction, si on part de tout ce que tu avances ; ushijima est collant et rougit beaucoup, se comporte de façon bizarre et enfin il est... visiblement timide, et ce uniquement en ta compagnie. ça veut dire que... eh bien...

\- quoi ? dis-moi ! insista tendou d'un air impatient en tappant des poings sur la petite table.

\- ushijima en pince grave pour toi.

tendou faillit recracher son chocolat chaud sur son ami.

\- arrête tes conneries. ushi.. c'est ushi.

mais semi n'avait pas l'air de rigoler. en fait, il était plutôt gêné. il se massait la nuque tout en souriant nerveusement en espérant apaiser l'âme de son ami.

\- tu sais que c'est possible au fond, argumenta le blond en sirotant son milkshake à la pêche. il n'a jamais montré d'intérêt pour la gente féminine. et puis si tu te demandes pourquoi il est si collant mais devient toujours gênant lorsqu'il est en ta compagnie, c'est la raison la plus probable de toutes. s'il a refusé à maintes reprises de s'expliquer quant à son comportement bizarre, c'est qu'il est bien au courant de ses sentiments pour toi mon pote.

mais tendou n'arrivait toujours pas à procéder ces informations.

\- ushijima... gay ?

\- c'est la version courte de tout ce que je viens de raconter, mais ouais. c'est ça l'idée.

semi était amusé de voir son ami aussi déboussolé. cela l'étonnait de voir que tendou était si innocent et ne se doutait vraiment de rien. si semi ne l'avait pas éclairé sur la situation alors tendou n'aurait probablement jamais su qu'ushijima était potentiellement amoureux de lui.

\- bon, il te reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre que c'est pas possible entre vous. je doute qu'il vienne encore te coller après ça, mais cette frustration se portera sûrement dans le volley et c'est tout bénéf' pour nos matchs, hahaha !

\- mais... commença maladroitement tendou, si c'est vraiment le cas, je ne tiens pas à lui faire du mal. depuis le divorce de ses parents mais aussi de mon overdose, ushijima est vraiment très nerveux. il le cache bien mais je le vois bien.

\- oh... il doit sûrement souffrir d'une peur de l'abandon. ça explique peut-être une partie de son comportement.

\- ouais, mais on ne sait pas encore si ce que tu dis est vrai . il faudrait avoir des preuves avant de chercher des solutions.

\- c'est vrai, remarqua semi. demain on va à la plage avec 'shiki. t'as qu'à emmener ushijima avec toi et on pourra tester quelques petits trucs pour voir si j'ai raison !

\- bonne idée.

le lendemain, le petit groupe d'amis s'était retrouvé à la plage. celle-ci n'était pas très éloignée de leurs maisons respectives, même si tendou et goshiki étaient toujours un peu plus loin que les autres. semi et tendou s'étaient tappé dans la main, mettant officiellement à exécution leur plan pour découvrir les réelles intentions d'ushijima envers le joueur de volleyball. goshiki était trop occupé à bronzer sur le sable avec ses petites lunettes pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. il faisait très chaud alors il y avait beaucoup de monde sur la plage. semi recommença son enquête en forçant quelques événements. il prétexta d'abord avoir les mains trop brûlantes pour s'appliquer de la crème solaire. il demanda naturellement à goshiki de l'aider, qui s'appliqua à la tâche sans broncher.

\- tendou, tes mains sont brûlantes ! tu vas attraper des coups de soleils si tu ne mets pas de crème, fit bruyamment remarquer semi en lui faisant quelques clins d'œils subtils alors que le champion se préparait à aller dans l'eau.

semi souria en coin. sans surprise, l'homme aux cheveux verts fut le premier à proposer son aide au rouquin.

\- t'as besoin d'aide, tendou ?

suite à cela, ushijima se retrouva à appliquer de la crème partout sur le dos de son ami. les soupçons de semi furent confirmés lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois cette teinte rougeâtre que lui décrivait tendou apparaître sur les joues du champion. il était sûr que ce n'était pas l'œuvre du soleil car ushijima ne rougissait pas avant de toucher le dos du rouquin. un sourire sournois anima le visage du blond qui était secrètement épié par goshiki. celui-ci se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête, mais la question ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça car il reprit sa petite sieste, tranquillement allongé sur son transat.

un peu plus tard, lorsque la journée pris fin et que le soleil commençait à se coucher, les quatre amis commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires avant de quitter la plage. ushijima et goshiki marchèrent tranquillement vers la sortie où se trouvait le parking, tandis que semi et tendou marchaient côte-à-côte, un peu fatigués après avoir nagé pendant des heures. le sable collait encore un peu sur leurs chaussures de plage.

\- alors, commença le blond en enroulant son bras autour de l'épaule de son ami, t'es convaincu maintenant ?

mais tendou se contenta de lui donner un coup de coude. semi était bien trop perspicace et insistant. ces deux informations ne le rendaient pas très agréable lorsqu'il connaissait des secrets. alors le rouquin soupira en attendant que semi reprenne la parole.

\- ushijima est... grave amoureux de toi ! articula t-il en provoquant le rouquin.

\- arrête ça.

semi se mit à ricaner assez discrètement pour qu'ushijima et goshiki ne l'entendent pas.

\- ben alors, t'es sur la défensive maintenant ? tu n'as pas l'habitude, c'est ça ? moi je peux te dire qu'avec mes cinq ans d'expérience...

\- semi, le coupa t-il, ça n'a rien avoir avec ta copine. c'est une fille et c'est toi qui est venu la draguer en premier. c'est juste pas comparable...

\- c'est vrai, je voulais juste me vanter.

\- je suis totalement perdu. c'est peut-être parce que je n'ai aucune expérience comme tu le dis, mais je suis tellement nerveux !

alors semi tourna soudainement son regard vers celui du rouquin. que voulait-il dire par "nerveux" ?

\- peut-être que... inconsciemment.. je me suis dit que c'était envisageable.

\- qu'est-ce qui est envisageable ? lui demanda t-il d'un air inquiet.

tendou se massa la nuque et fit mine de réfléchir. il ne savait pas comment dire cela sans avoir l'air stupide, obsédé, bizarre ou même niais. mais semi était son meilleur-ami, c'était le seul à qui il pouvait réellement se confier. le blond remarqua que le rouge montait aux joues du rouquin.

\- bah... tu sais, m'imaginer avec ushi, c'est pas si déplaisant.

semi n'osait rien dire pour l'instant. il se contenta de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, juste au cas où il lui révèle qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple blague de sa part.

\- je suis pas gay et franchement les femmes m'intéressent beaucoup plus, mais... j'ai toujours pensé que si j'étais gay, alors ushiwaka serait sûrement ma révélation. enfin j'aurai eu un crush inconscient sur lui quoi. c'est vrai, il a un super physique, un visage d'ange, une bonne personnalité malgré son raisonnement de gamin de huit ans... et puis, je sais pas, il a un truc qui le rend vraiment très charmant. enfin je l'ai toujours vu de cette façon.

le blond le regardait en faisant les gros yeux. lui qui s'imaginait donner des conseils à tendou pour rejeter le grand ushijima wakatoshi, il se trompait complètement. il avait fait une grosse erreur ; celle de ne pas prendre en considération les sentiments du rouquin. celui-ci n'avait jamais affirmé qu'il souhaitait remballer le champion. bien au contraire.

\- tu n'en pincerais pas un petit peu pour ushijima de ton côté, toi ?

\- heu.. bah je suis pas gay.

\- t'es pas obligé d'être gay pour aimer un homme.. même moi je le sais.

\- bon tais-toi et parlons d'autre chose.

les deux camarades se mirent à rigoler ensembles tandis qu'ils rejoignirent ushijima et goshiki dans la voiture qui les attendaient au parking. le trajet se fit à moitié silencieux car on entendait les ronflements de goshiki et la musique provenant de la radio. semi fut le premier à rentrer chez lui, puis ce fut le tour de goshiki qui remercia le plus grand avant de rentrer, alors il ne restait plus que tendou et ushijima dans la voiture. même si la distance entre chez goshiki et chez tendou n'était pas très longue, voire même vraiment courte, cela n'empêchait pas les deux hommes d'avoir l'impression que le temps se déroulait au ralenti. tendou, pour la première fois, avait l'air encore plus nerveux qu'ushijima. lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez lui, ushijima se retourna vers son ami avec un regard plutôt inquiet. tendou était tout rouge et se frottait nerveusement le bras.

\- ça ne va pas ? demanda innocemment le garçon aux cheveux verts. tu as pris un coup de chaleur ?

\- euh... non, je crois pas.

ushijima s'approcha du rouquin et porta sa main à son front. cette fois-ci, les roles s'échangèrent.

\- mh. bois une bonne soupe pour te remettre en forme. ça devrait aller, lui conseilla t-il en souriant.

avec ce qu'il venait d'avouer à semi, et par la même occasion à lui-même, tendou n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. ses idées se mélangeaient dans sa tête et il finissait toujours par bégayer des phrases incompréhensibles. étais-ce ce tout petit contact physique avec ushijima qui le rendait aussi fébrile, ou bien étais-ce simplement son beau sourire si unique et si rare ? il n'eut aucune réponse à ces questions. à la place, lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, il vit le visage d'ushijima tout rougissant, ainsi que le bout de son nez et de ses oreilles. il regardait ailleurs. oh non, j'ai du fixer ses lèvres trop longtemps, pensa tendou en se couvrant la bouche.

\- j'y vais. merci de m'avoir déposé.

\- mh. merci pour aujourd'hui.

à ces mots, tendou décrocha sa ceinture avant de sortir du véhicule de son ami. alors qu'il allait redémarrer son moteur, ushijima fut soudainrment interrompu par le rouquin qui se précipita vers sa fenêtre. il n'était que vingt-et-une heures, mais pour le bloqueur la journée n'était pas encore finie.

\- tu veux dîner à la maison ? demanda t-il subitement en s'accoudant contre la vitre baissée.

ushijima le regarda enfin dans les yeux en clignant plusieurs fois. c'était rare qu'il lui propose une chose pareille alors autant en profiter, pensa t-il.

\- ok, répondit le conducteur en rougissant.

et voilà que quelques minutes plus tard, ushijima et tendou préparaient joyeusement un repas dans la grande cuisine du rouquin. ushijima n'était pas un très bon cuisiner mais en tant qu'assistant il était très performant et utile selon tendou. celui-ci avait préparé un risotto, comme celui du restaurant italien lui avait vraiment plu. la mère de tendou rentrait tard alors ils laissèrent quand même une assiette pour elle avant de commencer à consommer leur plat.

\- ch'uper bon, commenta ushijima la bouche pleine.

\- mmh. merch'i.

quelques heures plus tard, tendou et ushijima jouaient aux jeux vidéos dans la chambre de l'hôte, prenant le temps de bien digérer et par la même occasion de passer un peu plus de temps ensembles. malgré l'ambiance plutôt confortable et légère, tendou ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une forme de tension entre eux. il commençait sérieusement à se demander si wakatoshi ressentait la même chose. celui-ci était sûrement bien trop concentré sur son jeu pour remarquer ce détail.

\- j'abandonne, commenta le rouquin en s'allongeant dramatiquement sur son grand lit.

ushijima soupira et ricana calmement avant de lâcher sa manette à son tour. cependant, il resta assis en se tournant les pouces sur le matelas. maintenant, c'était certain que le champion ressentait cette tension étouffante entre les deux joueurs. peut-être avait-il remarqué le comportement suggestif de tendou, ou bien il se voilait encore la face... le plus grand ne pouvait pas choisir entre ces deux options. après tout, wakatoshi était vraiment stupide parfois.

\- tu dors ici ou tu rentres chez toi ?

ushijima fit mine de réfléchir pendant de longues secondes. le rouquin se sentit mal d'avoir suggéré à son ami de s'en aller de chez lui. d'une part, il voulait que le garçon aux cheveux verts reste car il commençait tout juste à comprendre ses sentiments envers lui, mais d'une autre, il était terriblement gêné par cette situation et le silence oppressant que lui offrait son ancien camarade de volley.

\- ça t'évitera de faire le chemin seul tard la nuit.

\- ça ne t'as pas dérangé de passer pratiquement tous les jours de la semaine avec moi ? demanda le plus jeune en se retournant vers son ami.

tendou cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lui répondre. il avait déjà vu ushijima être timide ou encore embarrassé, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu douter de lui, mise à part le jour où il avait récupéré tendou devant l'hôpital en se qualifiant lui même de mauvais ami. mais de là à penser que sa présence était gênante, ushijima devait avoir de sérieux problèmes de confiance en lui.

\- pourquoi tu penses ça ? demanda calmement tendou en se relevant.

\- je ne sais pas... t'as l'air de mieux t'amuser avec les autres. je ne parle pas beaucoup et je ne suis pas très marrant.

\- wakatoshi... c'est moi qui t'ai proposé de rester tu sais. si je te le demande, c'est que j'en ai envie.

ushijima détourna le regard en continuant de jouer avec ses doigts.

\- pourquoi tu m'apprécies ?

\- je... commença maladroitement tendou. il regarda le dos de son ami avant de reprendre son discours. ben t'es mon ami quoi. je n'ai pas de raisons particulières.

le capitaine avait toujours l'air tendu. il pouvait voir que ses sourcils étaient froncés alors le pus grand s'insulta mentalement. il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré et tendou lui répondait des choses vagues.

\- mais euh... t'es super généreux et discret alors je peux tout te confier. puis même si tu parles pas beaucoup et que t'es vraiment têtu, je t'apprécie comme tu es car tu es ushijima, le super champion de notre équipe et mon ami proche par la même occasion. et puis vu ta popularité et tes capacités hors du commun, je dirais même que c'est un honneur de pouvoir passer mon temps avec toi.

ushijima aimait beaucoup les compliments et tendou savait que toute cette attention lui plaisait secrètement, alors il ne se retint pas. flatter ushijima était devenu une habitude pour le rouquin. le plus jeune avait les joues en feu, comme il l'attendait.

\- ah... merci tendou.

celui-ci se mit à ricaner bruyamment en lui frappant le dos.

\- et moi, j'ai le droit à quelques compliments ? hahaha.

alors le garçon aux cheveux verts se retourna rapidement vers son ami, d'un air beaucoup trop sérieux pour ce genre de situation. tendou en eut presque des frissons. le regard lourd du champion lui pesait dessus. bien qu'il avait demandé à être valorisé par celui-ci, il avait l'impression d'être tout petit derrière ces grands yeux verts.

\- moi je n'ai aucune raison pour ne pas t'apprécier. notre amitié a toujours été une évidence. je t'admire beaucoup et je me demande parfois si tu penses la même chose de moi.

\- wow wow wow... commença tendou, les joues en feu. je m'attendais à ce que tu me complimentes pour mon humour de qualité... mais là c'est... c'est super profond.

un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. ushijima avait l'air encore plus nerveux et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. tendou le remarqua alors il posa simplement sa main sur son épaule, afin de le rassurer.

\- c'est sympa, merci wakatoshi-kun. je t'admire aussi.

\- mais... il y a autre chose.

le corps de tendou passa soudainement en mode pilotage automatique. si son invité était sur le point de faire ce qu'il pensait, alors tendou n'était absolument pas prêt pour cela. jamais personne ne s'était confié à lui sur ses sentiments avant, alors il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ni quoi faire. il se demanda alors "qu'aurait fait semi ?" pendant que ushijima s'apprêtait à poursuivre la discussion. celui-ci s'éclaira la gorge.

\- tu veux venir au carnaval avec moi demain ?

ouf, pensa t-il avant de se détendre un peu. il recommença à lui sourire.

\- avec plaisir ! mais atsumu et suna m'ont proposé de venir avec eux...

\- goshiki et son ami de dateko nous ont proposé de venir aussi. chacun avec son binôme.

\- ça tient la route ! je suis partant, wakatoshi-kun.

le soir du fameux carnaval arriva enfin. tendou, suna, atsumu, goshiki, koganegawa et ushijima marchaient tous ensembles dans les rues animées de la ville. il y avait beaucoup de stands d'activité comme celui du canard pêcheur ou bien celui des tirs. il y avait également des petits camions de nourriture et autres petites places où manger. le soleil était déjà couché alors les nombreuses lumières qui animaient cet endroit éclairaient les passants. tendou était tellement apaisé qu'il en oublia presque ses amis.

du coin de l'œil, l'ancien joueur de shiratorizawa remarqua que goshiki et son nouveau copain se tenaient la main. il trouvait cela adorable alors il se retînt de faire des commentaires à son jeune ami. atsumu et suna, quant-à-eux, étaient toujours aussi bruyants. ils marchaient plus rapidement que le reste du groupe car ils étaient déterminés à trouver un endroit paisible avec une belle vue pour regarder les feux d'artifices. il ne restait plus que tendou et ushijima qui marchaient silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre. malgré sa nature bruyante et expressive, tendou préférait se taire lorsqu'il était vraiment détendu.

\- j'ai assez faim, fit remarquer atsumu en s'arrêtant dans sa marche.

\- mh, allons trouver un truc à bouffer et un endroit pour s'asseoir.

le petit groupe se dissout alors en plusieurs binômes pour aller trouver à manger quelque part. tendou observa goshiki et koganegawa s'en aller joyeusement de leur côté, se tenant toujours la main. il remarqua ainsi le sourire sur leurs visages enfantins. le rouquin avait presque oublié l'innocence et la pureté que ces sourires dégageaient. en voyant son ami aussi heureux, tendou ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. il repensa au moment même où ce sourire avait disparu par sa faute, il y a quelques mois de ça. goshiki méritait beaucoup mieux que lui. il se retourna ensuite vers suna et atsumu qui faisaient la course pour arriver à un stand de nourriture en premier. ce spectacle enfantin rendit tendou nostalgique. ces petites compétitions puériles lui manquaient à lui aussi. ensuite, le grand roux regarda droit devant lui et observa le dos de son meilleur-ami ushijima. il marchait tranquillement devant lui, les mains dans les poches de son jogging. ushijima s'habillait toujours formellement mais tendou l'avait forcé à se décontracter un peu. ce jogging lui allait vraiment très bien, pensa t-il.

mais le plus grand s'arrêta soudainement de marcher. c'était comme si toute la pression du monde s'était accumulée sur ses épaules. il s'inclina alors, tenant ses genoux fermement en respirant bruyamment. l'air commençait à lui manquer et toute la foule autour de lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. tendou se sentait prisonnier au milieu de ce monde. avec courage, le bloqueur se redressa afin de rattraper le plus grand. il tira alors sur le bas de son t-shirt. suite à quoi ushijima se retourna d'un air confus.

\- ushijima je... je suis fatigué.

le garçon aux cheveux verts inclina son visage sur le côté et fronça ses sourcils.

\- ça va ? tu veux qu'on aille s'assoir sur un banc ? on n'est plus très loin du barbecue.

\- non... expliqua t-il en baissant les yeux. je suis fatigué.

des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- je suis tellement faible... j'ai plus d'énergie, wakatoshi...

ushijima devînt très inquiet pour son ami. il plaça alors ses mains sur le dos de tendou et l'enlaça dans ses bras. le plus jeune n'était pas un grand fan des câlins mais il savait que tendou les appréciait vraiment. celui-ci se laissa aller dans son étreinte et se mit à pleurer d'avantage en laissant quelques sons sortir de sa bouche. cette étreinte le rassurait beaucoup. lorsque tendou faisait des crises d'anxiété, ushijima et semi étaient les seuls qui arrivaient à le calmer rapidement. après quelques minutes, ushijima se défit de leur embrassade et regarda son ami dans les yeux. même si ses yeux étaient bouffis et rougis, il avait l'air plus détendu. la vue de ses joues et de son petit nez rouge lui donna envie de l'embrasser passionnément devant tout le monde, mais il se retînt pour cette fois.

alors l'ancien capitaine de shiratorizawa prit la main de tendou dans la sienne pour l'emmener dans un endroit plus calme. ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille en hauteur avec peu de monde où ils placèrent un drap sur l'herbe humide. c'était une petite colline juste en haut de la plage. les feux d'artifices venaient de commencer alors les deux amis étaient à l'heure. une fois assis, ushijima garda la main de tendou dans la sienne, la caressant tendrement tout en observant le magnifique spectacle devant lui. tendou prit son exemple et fit de même, jetant quelques coups d'œils au champion de son ancienne équipe par la même occasion. le bouquet final était magnifique. différents motifs de couleurs vives jaillissaient dans le ciel, le bruit des artifices résonnant dans le cœur des deux protagonistes.

à la fin du petit spectacle, on entendit des applaudissements et des petits cris de joie du public. tandis que les gens autours d'eux se relevaient pour rentrer chez eux, tendou et ushijima restèrent assis sur le sol encore quelques temps. la grosse main du plus jeune caressait toujours la main fine du rouquin. celui-ci n'avait jamais été aussi détendu, et ushijima le ressentait bien. c'est alors que goshiki, atsumu, suna et koganegawa firent leur apparition, interrompant leur petit moment de tendresse et de calme.

\- on vous cherchait, annonça goshiki. il se fait tard et on doit rentrer, donc...

c'était ushijima qui les avait conduit jusque là alors il était naturel de les raccompagner jusqu'à chez eux. alors le grand garçon aux cheveux verts soupira avant de se lever, suivi de près par tendou. le petit groupe se rendit calmement vers la voiture d'ushijima, sauf suna et atsumu qui comptaient rentrer par leurs propres moyens. koganegawa et goshiki se placèrent à l'arrière tout en faisant un débriefing de leur soirée, tandis que tendou s'assit à l'avant aux côtés du conducteur. il n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux que ce soir-là. cette-fois, goshiki dormait chez koganegawa alors le petit brun les quitta plus tôt. il ne restait donc plus que les deux camarades qui n'osèrent pas s'adresser la parole. le silence n'était pas inconfortable, au contraire. ils préférèrent simplement se taire tout en se laissant divaguer dans leurs pensées. 

une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le duo arriva enfin devant la maison du rouquin. ushijima stationna devant celle-ci pendant quelques minutes où tendou ne bougea pas. il regardait ses pieds, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester avec lui plus longtemps. alors le rouquin défit simplement sa ceinture et ouvrit sa portière. avant de sortir, ushijima le retint.

\- tendou.

le concerné se retourna vers lui.

\- merci pour cette soirée.

le rouquin se mit à lui sourire tendrement. ushijima en profita pour se pencher légèrement sur son siège, se rapprochant d'avantage de son meilleur-ami. il lui caressa la joue avec la paume de sa main et son pouce puis déposa ses lèvres dessus. même si tendou était déçu qu'il l'ait simplement embrassé sur la joue et non pas sur ses lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. il s'inclina rapidement avant de fermer la portière derrière lui, rentrant à l'intérieur de sa maison. une fois derrière la porte d'entrée, tendou laissa glisser son dos dessus, lâchant un petit cri de satisfaction par la même occasion. il était maintenant sûr et certain d'aimer le seul et unique ushijima wakatoshi. à cette révélation, tendou se mit à soupirer d'aise.

\- quoi ? tu rigoles ? c'est super !

évidement, tendou n'aurait pas pu tenir le secret plus longtemps ; il avait tout raconté à semi. celui-ci lui avait proposé de venir se préparer chez lui avant la petite fête de fin d'année de suna. celui-ci avait invité tendou car maintenant qu'il était suivi et passait régulièrement des tests de sobriété, suna était sûr que le rouquin ne risquait pas de toucher à quoi que ce soit.

alors voilà que quelques jours plus tard, tendou, semi, goshiki et koganegawa s'étaient retrouvés chez le blond afin de se préparer à cette petite -grande- fête. la petite sœur de semi avait insisté pour les aider à s'habiller et se coiffer. celle-ci avait fini par faire des siennes ; maintenant tous les garçons étaient maquillés avec des paillettes bleues et dorées en dessous des yeux ou sur les joues. étonnamment, ce n'était pas déplaisant, bien au contraire.

une fois arrivés chez suna, la première à remarquer leur maquillage assez osé était la copine de semi qui se moqua de lui. elle trouvait cela enfantin mais plutôt mignon. semi s'assura de passer un savon à sa petite sœur en rentrant. koganegawa et goshiki étaient autorisés à venir à la fête car toute l'équipe de shiratorizawa et de dateko était présente, alors ils ne pouvaient pas simplement écarter les premières années. koganegawa était habillé assez formellement avec une chemise blanche, un costar et un pantalon noir. goshiki, lui, avait plutôt une esthétique rétro. il portait un large pantalon violet, des baskets de la même couleur et un débardeur blanc. il avait une petite veste noire sur les épaules qu'il ne portait pas complètement car il faisait chaud. goshiki était définitivement le cœur de la soirée cette fois-ci. finalement, tendou était habillé d'un large pull violet foncé au col tombant par-dessus un col roulé bleu marine aux motifs d'étoiles blanches. il avait mis un pantalon noir et des simples baskets de la même couleur. 

le rouquin se servit d'abord de quelques verres de soda vu qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment boire autre chose que cela. la petite bande d'amis était arrivée un peu en retard alors il ne restait pas grand chose de toute manière. et puis tendou était nerveux. bien que semi lui avait assuré qu'il resterait avec lui en début de soirée, celui-ci n'était nulle part à portée de vue. tendou pensa alors que le blond était simplement avec sa copine. ce qui inquiétait vraiment le rouquin c'était qu'est-ce qu'il comptait dire une fois en face d'ushijima maintenant qu'ils s'étaient faits comprendre que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. le rouquin n'avait jamais eu de vraie relation avant cela. et si ushijima n'attendait en fait rien de lui ? se demanda t-il. beaucoup de questions fusaient dans son esprit.

du côté d'ushijima, celui-ci avait déjà bu au moins cinq verres, histoire de décompresser un peu. il pouvait se le permettre vu qu'il pouvait dormir chez suna. le capitaine était tout aussi nerveux que tendou. ses mains étaient moites et il transpirait. heureusement qu'il portait une chemise noire car au moins ses aréoles n'étaient pas facilement distinguables. dans son coin, il croisa semi qui s'approcha discrètement de lui tout en lui chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller te confesser à tendou ? fonce, wakatoshi !

celui-ci fut pris de court et avala sa salive. sa tête tournait un peu et il avait du mal à voir net autour de lui mais il n'était pas encore saoul pour autant. il pouvait remercier les gènes de ses géniteurs pour être aussi résistant à la vodka. alors ushijima décida d'écouter les conseils du petit blond. il se dirigea vers le grand couloir de la maison de suna qui menait directement au salon, là où se trouvait tendou. une fois dans la pièce, ushijima balaya les alentours du regard et croisa enfin celui du rouquin. celui-ci se mit à rougir en voyant la tenue plutôt flatteuse du gaucher. évidemment, ushijima fit de même. les vêtements de tendou et son maquillage le rendaient tellement mignon et innocent que le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser devant toute la pièce.

ils échangèrent alors un sourire timide avant de se rejoindre. le cœur de wakatoshi battait la chamade, prêt à confesser son amour à tendou. ushijima pris alors les mains du plus grand dans les siennes sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux. cette pièce était bien trop bruyante et remplie de monde pour qu'il puisse faire sa déclaration sans être interrompu alors il bafouilla avant de trouver ses mots.

\- allons discuter dans un endroit plus calme, tu veux ?

\- ouais, y'a un peu trop de monde ici.

alors wakatoshi prit une nouvelle fois la main du plus grand avant de l'emmener autre part. un coup de génie de la part du champion de shiratorizawa car il trouva une pièce bien plus calme, bien plus tranquille et bien plus romantique ; une chambre où ils pouvaient être seuls et discuter tranquillement... voire plus, si affinités.

sans lâcher son emprise sur sa main, ushijima se posa au bord du lit, suivi de tendou. la pièce était sombre et ils étaient seulement éclairés par une petite lampe de couleur verte. ils n'y voyaient pas clair mais tendou était presque sûr de voir du rouge sur les joues de son ami. celui-ci s'éclaira la gorge et se mordit les lèvres avant de commencer.

\- désolé si je bafouille mais... j'avoue que je suis très nerveux donc j'ai un peu bu...

le rouquin se mit à rire en le rassurant. s'il avait encore accès à l'alcool, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à se mettre dans le même état pour faire passer sa gêne. ushijima poursuivit.

\- la lumière... elle fait ressortir toutes ces paillettes sur tes joues, fit-il remarquer tout en les caressant tendrement.

son regard sur tendou était plus doux et délicat cette fois-ci, comme si le plus grand était le plus mignon des animaux. à ses yeux, en tout cas, il l'était.

\- je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de tout te dire maintenant, tout ce que je ressens et ce que je pense... je... hum... pardonne-moi si je m'égare ou si je suis trop honnête ou bien gênant ou même..

\- chut... tu peux tout me dire. pas besoin de t'excuser, wakatoshi-kun.

\- eh ben, tendou... je t'ai toujours trouvé magnifique. je crois que je m'en suis rendu compte quand tu m'as laissé seul pendant une semaine. quand t'es revenu, je me sentais mal de ne pas m'en être rendu compte et de ne jamais te l'avoir dit. maintenant je suis soulagé car tu es juste devant moi et tu confirmes bien ce que je pense de toi. ce soir, tous ceux où nous étions ensembles et ainsi que les prochains, tu es, tu étais et tu seras toujours magnifique à mes yeux. je t'ai...

mais avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, tendou avait déjà les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. ushijima s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes avant de recommencer à caresser la joue du rouquin de sa main libre.

\- je t'aime aussi, wakatoshi-kun.

à ces mots, le plus jeune des deux s'approcha lentement et doucement du visage de tendou, lui laissant le temps de se défaire de leur étreinte s'il le voulait. à la place, le rouquin ferma les paupières avant de s'avancer lui aussi vers le visage d'ushijima, diminuant peu à peu l'espace qui restait entre eux.

leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin dans un baiser plutôt timide aux premiers abords puis plus passionnel et fougueux. ushijima appuya le dos de sa main contre la nuque du rouquin, approfondissant leur baiser d'avantage. sentir les lèvres pulpeuses d'ushijima contre les siennes donnait l'impression à tendou de voler dans les airs. rien n'était plus confortable que ses croissants de chair. rien n'était plus doux et délicat que ses baisers. tendou se sentait enfin à l'aise, détendu entre les mains de son meilleur-ami et premier amour, ushijima wakatoshi.

\- oh ! les amoureux reclus dans les chambres ! on va tous jouer à un jeu alors ramenez vos fesses dans le salon maintenant !

c'est avec rigolades que le duo de joueurs de volley s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de rejoindre leurs amis. maintenant, tendou en était sûr ; l'amitié est plus forte que tout car, même en amour, c'est avec une simple amitié que tout commence et évolue parfois en quelque chose de plus important. voilà comment sont les liens de l'amitié, selon tendou.

**Author's Note:**

> voilà hihi j'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas j'ai passé au moins 1 mois ou 2 dessus... parce que j'avais juste pas d'inspi ! en l'écrivant j'ai lu "under the led lights" et ça m'a donné envie de redonner un maquillage avec des paillettes a tendou hihi
> 
> also dsl de perpétuer le cliché de suna qui fume, en l'écrivant j'étais pas au courant qu'en fait le fandom de hq disait ça juste pcq suna a des petits yeux et pas par rapport à sa personnalité/son comportement et donc c'est un cliché raciste... 
> 
> n'hésitez pas à laisser des cœurs ou même des commentaires svp lol même si jsp si qqun va lire ça, bisou <3


End file.
